Hochzeiten und andere Nervenprobleme
by Inujeanne
Summary: Nach 11monatiger Beziehung hat James sich endlich entschlossen, Lily einen Antrag zu machen. Die Geschichte handelt von ihrer Verlobung, Hochzeit und ganzen Beziehung. Lemon! LExJP Please R&R! endlich chap 16!
1. Der Prolog

So, habe immoment nix zu tun, deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, könntest ja mal vielleicht ne neue FF anfangen. Deshalb keine langen Vorgeschichten mehr, jetzt kommt meine neue Story!

Es war wohl der seltsamste Tag in Lily Evans Leben, als sie an einem sonnigen Morgen im Mai in ihrem Bett aufwachte. Niemand hätte je gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Nein, unmöglich.

Lily Evans war verlobt… und dann noch ausgerechnet mit James Potter!

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie den Kopf zurückgeworfen und laut gelacht, sie hätte gefragt: „Was, ich? Mit James Potter zusammen? Und dann noch freiwillig?" Jeder hätte so etwas wohl gedacht, wer in Hogwarts kannte die beiden Streithähne noch nicht? Es verging kein einziger Tag, an dem die beiden sich nicht in den Haaren gelegen hatten, und wenn es nur um Kleinigkeiten ging, sein Haar sei nicht ganz so verstrubbelt wie sonst, sie könne die Krawatte der Schuluniform nicht richtig binden, sein Hobby, anderen Mädchen nachzustarren sei ja alles andere als lustig, sie sei zu verklemmt und so weiter und so weiter.

Ja, niemand hätte an so eine Situation geglaubt.

Doch es war wahr. Ja, gestern hatte er ihr nach 11-monatiger Beziehung den Antrag gemacht."

-Flashback-

_Lily Evans befand sich in der wohl hoffnungslosesten Situation ihres gesamten Lebens. Ihre Augen waren verbunden, sie wusste sich nicht, wo sie sich befand und sie musste voll und ganz auf James Potter vertrauen, der ihr versprochen hatte, nichts Gefährliches mit ihr anzustellen._

_Als ihr dann endlich die Augenbinde abgenommen wurde, fand sie sich unter der großen Eiche am See in den Hogwarts - Ländereien wieder. Sie spürte schon seit mehreren Tagen, dass etwas mit James nicht in Ordnung war. Er benahm sich so völlig anders als sonst in ihrer Gegenwart. _

_Er sprach kaum noch mit ihr, und wenn, dann waren es belanglose Worte, die versuchten, ein heikles Thema zu verstecken. Sie ahnte schon, dass etwas Neues bevorstand. Ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben, in ihrer Beziehung. _

_James sah nervös aus, als sie ihm versuchte, in die Augen zu blicken, in diese wunderschönen Augen, die sie immer voll Liebe und Zärtlichkeit anblickten. Doch heute wich er ihren Blicken aus. _

_Er starrte an ihr vorbei, suchte sich Punkte in ihrer Umgebung, einen Stein, ein Blatt, nur, um ihrem Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen. _

„_Lily", begann er zögernd zu sprechen, während er seine Hände nervös und angespannt knetete. „Wir sind jetzt 11 Monate zusammen gewesen, ach was sag ich, zusammen"_

_Lily konnte nicht glauben, was hier grade passierte. Ahnte sie gerade, was jetzt passieren würde? Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. _

„_Nach so einer langen Zeit, nun ja… wie soll ich es sagen? … Ich finde, es ist Zeit, einen neuen Schritt zu machen"_

_Jetzt war sie sich vollkommen sicher. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie an das Kommende dachte. Er hatte alles geplant, der Ort, die Zeit, einfach alles. Hier, genau vor 11 Monaten, hatten sie sich hier, unter der alten Eiche, das erste Mal geküsst. Hier war der Anfang passiert, hier würde es auch zum Ende kommen. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Die Tränen begannen, ihre Wangen herunter zu laufen._

_Als James einen Blick in ihr hübsches Gesicht riskierte, bemerkte er, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. Er unterbrach sein heilloses Gestotter._

„_Was ist los, mein Schatz?" _

_Mein Schatz? MEIN SCHATZ? Jetzt wagte er es auch noch, sie SCHATZ zu nennen? Nein, das war zu viel. _

_Bevor er reagieren konnte hob sie ihre Hand und knallte ihm eine. „Du Idiot!", brüllte sie ihn an. „Musst du das jetzt noch so lange hinauszögern? Sag doch einfach, dass es vorbei ist!"_

_Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie kam sie denn darauf, dass es vorbei sein sollte? Er liebte sie doch…_

_Dann, als sie mit ihrem Geschreie endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, drehte sie sich um und lief weinend davon. _

_James begann, ziemlich wütend zu werden. Er hatte dies schon seit 3 Wochen geplant, es hatte ihm Kopfzerbrechen und schlaflose Nächte bereitet, wie er das hier anstellen sollte. Er hatte schreckliche Angst und war mehr als nur nervös. Und jetzt knallte sie ihm eine und lief davon? Nein, so hatte er sich seinen Antrag für Lily nicht vorgestellt._

_Sauer, wie er war, rannte er ihr hinterher. Da er schneller war als sie, packte er sie am Arm und zwang sie damit, sich umzudrehen. _

_Sie sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an. Einige Schüler, die dem Gezeter nachgelaufen waren, standen in einigem Abstand und beobachteten die Szene interessiert. Also drehte James sich um, zog Lily mit sich vom Schulgelände und apparierte in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Dort fing der Streit erst richtig an._

„_Wie kannst du es wagen, mir eine zu knallen?"_

„_Du weißt genau, warum! Hättest du dir nicht einen anderen Ort dafür aussuchen können?"_

„_Nein, schließlich plane ich das hier ja schon seit ein paar Wochen!"_

„_Du hast unsere Trennung GEPLANT? Wie kannst du es wagen?"_

„_Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass es eine Trennung sein sollte?"_

„_Die Indizien waren ja wohl eindeutig! Seit Tagen haben wir uns nicht mehr ordentlich unterhalten können, geschweige denn miteinander zu schlafen!"_

„_Du denkst ich würde mich von dir trennen weil ich mich dir gegenüber anders verhalten habe? Nur deswegen? Auf andere Sachen, zum Beispiel, dass ich Stress auf der Arbeit habe oder so etwas bist du wohl nicht gekommen!"_

„_Nein, wie sollte ich auch bei dem Umgang? Außerdem, was könntest du sonst außer einer Trennung geplant haben? Du hättest mir mein Herz gebrochen! Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" Bei diesen Worten, begannen die Tränen erneut bei Lily zu fließen._

_James war verdutzt. Hatte sie solche Angst um ihre Beziehung? Das war doch völliger Blödsinn._

„_Und auf die Tatsache gekommen, dass ich dir einen Antrag machen wollte, bist du wohl nicht gekommen?", fragte er nun zärtlich._

„_Nein, wie sollte…" Lily stoppte. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? _

„_Was hast du gesagt?", flüsterte sie nun._

„_Lily, my flower, ich liebe dich. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" _

_Unter Tränen noch, aber diesmal Freudentränen nickte sie. „Ja, ich will!", sagte sie._

-Flashback end-

Als sie an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte, zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Als sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte um nach ihrem Verlobten zu schauen, bemerkte sie, dass die andere Betthälfte zerwühlt und verlassen war.

Verwundert richtete sie sich auf.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und James (noch im Schlafanzug) kam mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett zu Tür herein.

„Möchtest du frühstücken, my flower?" In seinem Gesicht stand ein fettes Grinsen, das voller Selbstlob war.

Sie setzte sich nun wirklich hin und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen das Kopfende. Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht erwiderte sie: „Du bist einfach unverbesserlich, mein Schatz, und dafür liebe ich dich!"


	2. Verfolgungsjagden und Kitzelattacken

Hehe, jetzt kommt das zweite chappi. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel überhaupt kommen werden, lasst euch einfach überraschen! Ich mich selber auch! xD Wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen, und schreibt mir doch mal bitte was!

Disclaimer: Jo, ich würd mal sagen Joanne K. Rowling. Frage an alle Leser: Wisst ihr, wofür das K. steht? amkopfkratz Wenn ihr so schlau seid, dann sagts mir mal bitte!

Verdiene leider kein Geld damit. heul

Jetzt geht's los!

Kapitel 2: Verfolgungsjagden und Kitzelattacken

Nach kurzer Zeit saßen die beiden Frischverlobten auf dem Bett und mampften genüsslich ihr Frühstück. Die Brötchen waren noch warm, und James hatte vorsorglich Marmelade, Butter und Honig mitgebracht. Angestoßen wurde mit Kaffee und Orangensaft. Nach 5 Brötchen, 1 ½ Litern Flüssigkeit aller Art, 7 Esslöffeln Marmelade, und 3 Teelöffeln Honig lehnte Lily sich zurück und stöhnte zufrieden, weil sie satt und glücklich war.

„Wir werden es wohl erzählen müssen!", begann Lily ein Gespräch.

„Wasch? Wehm?", mampfte James, der den Mund immer noch voll mit Brötchen und Kaffee hatte.

„Ich meine, dass wir verlobt sind. Wir müssen es unseren Eltern doch wohl erzählen! Wir sind zwar noch sehr jung, aber ich hoffe, dass sie es tolerieren werden."

„Dasch werden schie wohl müschen. Oder sonscht wander' isch mit dir ausch" James schluckte.

Lily lachte, als er sich an den Hals fasste und das Gesicht verzog. Anscheinend hatte er zuviel auf einmal geschluckt. Als er sich dann angewidert durch das seltsame Gefühl im Hals schüttelte konnte sie sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Vor Lachen kippte sie seitlich auf das Bett und hielt sich den Bauch.

James rümpfte die Nase. Sie machte sich über ihn lustig! Über ihn! Er stellte das Tablett auf den Boden und knurrte: „Na warte!" bevor er sich auf sie stürzte und sie durchzukitzeln begann.

Als sie mitten in seinen Kitzelattacken „James… ich kriege… keine… Luft… mehr!" keuchte, hielt er inne und stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben ihrem Kopf ab.

„Ergibst du dich?"

„Niemals!"

Darauf ging die Kitzelattacke in die nächste Runde, doch nach einigen Minuten waren beide so kaputt, dass sie gleichzeitig aufhörten, James mit seinem Gekitzel und Lily damit, sich zu wehren. Für ein paar Sekunden lagen beide nebeneinander und schnappten nach Luft.

Dann drehte Lily sich zu ihm um.

„Alles o.k.?"

„Jep, aber jetzt brauch ich erst mal ne Dusche"

„Nein, ich will zuerst!"

Damit sprang sie so schnell wie möglich auf und wollte ins Bad laufen. James setzte ihr sofort hinterher. Doch sie hatte das Tablett übersehen, stolperte und mit einem lauten „Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" fiel sie der Länge nach hin.

James nutzte diesen Vorteil natürlich aus und sprintete ins Badezimmer. Als er bemerkte, dass jedoch keine wütende Lily hinterher gestürmt kam, drehte er um und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie saß auf dem Boden, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und hielt sich den rechten Knöchel. Sie hatte die Augen zugedrückt und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

Besorgt kniete er sich neben sie und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

„Mein Knöchel… er tut so weh!" In ihren Augen standen Tränen.

Behutsam griff er unter ihre Kniegelenke und ihren Rücken, und noch bevor sie wusste, was ihr geschah, wurde sie sanft, als wöge sie nichts, hochgehoben und auf der Matratze abgesetzt.

Vorsichtig betastete James ihr Fußgelenk und warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf.

„Naja, ich würde mal sagen, den hast du dir gründlich verstaucht!" Er holte seinen Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch und murmelte leise einige Sprüche. Der Knöchel glühte in einem sanften Licht und heilte in Sekundenschnelle.

„Danke, mein Schatz" Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Wie wäre es mit einer Belohnung?"

„Was denn für eine?"

„Lass dich überraschen!"

Damit stand sie langsam auf, prüfte, ob sie stehen konnte und huschte dann um die Ecke.

Keine 2 Minuten später:

„James, mein Schatz, Liebling, Darling!"

Neugierig und gleichzeitig ängstlich stieß er die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Ihm verschlug es die Sprache. Das kleine Zimmer hatte sich in ein Marmorparadies verwandelt. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Vertiefung im Boden, die sich als riesige Badewanne entpuppte. Unter vielen Seifenblasen und massig Schaum lag Lily, völlig nackt, allerdings verdeckte der Schaum alles bis auf ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, es gibt eine Belohnung!", flötete sie.

James riss die Augen auf.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das in der Zeit hinbekommen?"

„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Lust auf eine Massage?", säuselte sie ihm weiter entgegen.

Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten, schlüpfte aus seinem Schlafanzug und ließ sich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Lily war immer wieder fasziniert von seinem Körper. Da er in seiner Freizeit immer noch gerne und viel Quidditch spielte (falls es nicht eindeutig war, die haben die Schulzeit schon hinter sich gebracht), hatte sich seine Statur nicht verändert. Seine breiten maskulinen Schultern ließen die Hüfte schmal erscheinen. Seine Brust zierte ein leichter, zarter Flaum und darunter konnte man Ansätze eines Sixpacks erkennen.

Als James ihre Blicke bemerkte fing er an zu grinsen.

„Was war denn jetzt mit meiner Massage?"

„Na dann komm her!"

Er setzte sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, mit dem Rücken ihr zugewandt. Lily zauberte eine Flasche Massageöl hervor, verteilte es auf ihre Handinnenflächen und begann, vom Nacken abwärts, beiderseits seiner Wirbelsäule kreisende Bewegungen zu vollführen. Nach einigen Sekunden schloss er die Augen und gab sich ganz ihren Händen hin.

Nach ca. 30 Minuten war die Massage beendet. Der ganze Raum stand nun in einem dichten Nebel, der vom heißen Wasser herkam, wobei das Wasser sich nicht abkühlte. (A/N: Das hätt ich auch gerne! seufz) Als James nicht mehr die geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte, schlug er die Augen auf.

„Das war wunderschön, danke, my flower" Er drehte sich um und streifte zärtlich ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Als er sich wieder an sie lehnen wollte und gerade die Augen schloss protestierte sie.

„Was ist denn mit mir? Gibt es kein Dankeschön?"

James seufzte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde, bis er ihren Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Also rutschte er zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, drehte sich um und küsste sie. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, zog sie eine Schnute und jammerte:

„War das etwa alles?"

„Nein, my love", säuselte er in ihr Ohr. Noch bevor sie sich vorbereiten konnte, nahm er zwei Finger und drang zärtlich, aber doch bestimmt in sie ein. Lily zog scharf die Luft ein. Auf so etwas war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie fing an zu keuchen, als er anfing, seine Finger zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig küsste er sich seinen Weg entlang ihres Halses. Seine andere Hand streichelte sanft zwischen ihren Brüsten zum Bauchnabel hinunter und wieder hinauf, bis er eine Brust in seine Hand nahm. Lily stöhnte seinen Namen und keuchte immer schneller. Es war ein süßes Spiel, das zugleich eine Qual war. Als er mit seinen Lippen immer tiefer wanderte, ihren Vorhof mit seinem Mund liebkoste, krallte sie ihre Finger in ein Handtuch, das neben der Wanne lag. Als sie wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, tastete sie sich hinunter zu seinem Geschlecht und nahm es in die Hand. Er hielt inne, als er ihre Berührung spürte. Innerhalb von Sekunden richtete sein Glied sich auf, wurde fest und heiß.

Langsam zog James seine Finger aus ihr zurück, nur, weil er sich nicht mehr auf sie konzentrieren konnte. Er hatte nichts mehr in sich als das Verlangen, die Lust, die Leidenschaft.

Lily zog ihn hoch zu sich, behielt aber sein Glied fest in der Hand. Während sie in einem feurigen Kuss versanken, spreizte sie ihre Oberschenkel und drang mit seinem Penis in sich ein. Sie löste den Kuss, nur um seine Küsse, die wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut brannten, an ihrem Hals zu spüren. Gleichzeitig tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und als sie ihn endlich zu fassen bekam, legte sie schnell noch einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum, damit die Nachbarn diesen Austausch der Begierden nicht miterleben mussten.

Als James sich in ihr regte, ließ sie den Zauberstab einfach fallen und griff fest in sein dichtes, weiches Haar. Er spürte ihr weiteres Verlangen, was ihn dazu anspornte, sich fester zu bewegen. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, nur um noch einmal fester in sie hineinzustoßen. „James… bitte… nein… bitte…" Sie keuchte und stöhnte seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder. Sie konnte das Gefühl kaum ertragen, wie sich sein Geschlecht gegen ihre Scheide rieb, es war Folter und Euphorie. Auch er spürte, dass er sich seinem Höhepunkt immer mehr näherte. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, immer schneller und schneller bewegte er sich in ihr. Sie schrie nun vor Freude und Leiden, schrie laut. Das Wasser schwappte aus der Wanne, aber es kümmerte beide nicht. Sie hatten nur noch das Gefühl füreinander. Er stöhnte laut auf, als er sich in sie ergoss. Auch sie kam und schrie seinen Namen in den mit Nebel umwallten Raum.

Er lag regungslos auf ihrem nackten Körper. Nach ein wenig Zeit zum Luftholen zog er sein Geschlecht aus ihr zurück und lehnte sich in die gegenüberliegende Seite der Wanne. Zufrieden betrachtete er sie. Sie hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und atmete immer noch heftig. Als ihr Atemrhythmus langsamer wurde öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in sein Gesicht.

„Und? Hat es dir gefallen?"

Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn noch einmal voller Leidenschaft.

„Es war… einfach unglaublich" James grinste, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie war völlig ausgelaugt und fertig.

„Ich hoffe, das entschädigt dich für die letzten Tage, als ich so aufgeregt war"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war mehr, als du mir jemals hättest geben brauchen"

„Naja, ein bisschen Spaß muss ich ja auch dabei haben", grinste er frech.

„Anhand deiner Töne kann ich mir aber denken, DASS es dir gefallen hat", grinste sie zurück.

So, dass wars erstmal. Danke allen fürs lesen! Fortsetzung folgt!


	3. Elterngespräche und Pavianpopos

Habe immoment eine kreative Phase, deshalb hoffe ich die FF schnell abschließen zu können bevor ich wieder n Loch im Kopf habe. Ich versuche natürlich, regelmäßig zu updaten.

Danke noch einmal an alle Leser, besonders an etuaip, da sie das erste review zu meiner FF geschrieben hat und die story sofort auf ihre f Liste gesetzt hat. Danke! schokoladeübergeb Übrigens:

AN ALLE SCHWARZLESER:

Ich finde es echt schade, dass ihr keine reviews schreibt. Stellt euch mal vor, ihr müsst einen Kuchen für den Bundespräsidenten backen und der mampft und kaut und guckt aber irgendwie seltsam. Da hättet ihr doch Riesenschiss dass es ihm nicht geschmeckt hat, oder? Mir wäre da sogar ein schlechtes Feedback lieber als gar keines, damit man sich selbst verbessern kann! Also tut allen Autoren dieser Site einen Gefallen und schreibt ein review. Es muss ja nicht nach jedem chappi eins kommen, aber ein simples ‚gut' oder ‚schlecht' alle 2-3 Kapitel würde dicke reichen!

Ok, genug der langen Vorrede, jetzt kommt das dritte Kapitel!

KAPITEL 3: Telefongespräche und Pavianpopos

Nachdem der Vormittag zum größten Teil in der Badewanne verbracht wurde, konnten sich beide dann doch noch aufrappeln und den Fast-Pool verlassen. Allerdings nicht ohne Protest von James, der sein Gezeter damit begründete, dass so ein Tag in der Badewanne ja mal ganz lustig sein könne. Doch Lily ließ nicht locker und zerrte ihn aus dem warmen Wasser.

„James, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an! So schlimm kann es doch wirklich nicht sein, da raus zu kommen"

„Ist es aber!"

„Was ist denn nur heute mit dir los?"

„Nichts! Ich will nicht raus!" James ließ nicht locker.

„James Christopher Potter! Du kommst jetzt da raus, oder du wirst die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen!"

James fing an, lüstern zu grinsen.

„Denk ja nicht an so etwas! Ich meinte eher, mit deiner Mutter zu telefonieren!"

Sein Grinsen wandelte sich in hoffnungslose Angst. Lily wandte sich um zu gehen, wahrscheinlich ans Telefon. Er konnte sie grade noch am Arm packen.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Hast du dich doch entschieden endlich da raus zu kommen?"

„Ich muss ja wohl", meinte James kleinlaut.

Lily suchte seinen Blick und fragte zärtlich: „Was ist denn los, mein Hase?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich um.

Sie fing an zu lachen, prustete, kicherte und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. James wurde langsam wütend. Das war überhaupt nicht lustig. Genauer gesagt tat es ziemlich weh.

Sein Hinterteil war knallrot, er sah aus wie ein Pavian. Er hatte sich an den Fliesen in der Badewanne (diese „Badewanne" ist eigentlich gar keine, sondern so in den Boden eingelassen, also so n Mischmasch aus Pool und Badewanne!) den Hintern aufgerieben als er in einen Kuss mit Lily vertieft gewesen war.

Lily steckte immer noch voll in ihrem Lachkrampf. Nachdem er dann immer ungeduldiger und wütender wurde, versuchte sie, die Kicherattacken zu unterdrücken. Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Heilungsspruch, der die Haut in Sekundenschnelle wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurück versetzte.

Er murmelte ein erleichtertes „Danke" bevor er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte wickelte und seiner Verlobten ins Schlafzimmer folgte.

„Das war nicht witzig!", entrüstete er sich, als er die Schranktür aufzog und eine Hose, ein Shirt und Unterwäsche herauskramte.

„Entschuldigung my love, aber du hast einfach zu komisch ausgesehen" Sie kicherte erneut, als sie sich ebenfalls etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Ich hab auch nicht über deinen Knöchel gelacht", gab James zurück.

„Das war doch etwas völlig anderes!"

„Ach ja? Inwiefern?"

„Ist doch völlig klar! Erstens war ich angezogen, zweitens war es mein Fuß und nicht mein Hintern und drittens hab ich nicht so komisch geguckt wie du!"

James sagte nichts mehr, ihm waren einfach die Ideen ausgegangen.

„Lassen wir das Thema einfach beruhen, ok? Ich werde nicht mehr über die Badezimmersache sprechen und du nicht mehr über meinen Knöchel. Mach ein fröhliches Gesicht. Sieh mal, heute ist Sonntag. Wir könnten unsere Eltern zum Essen in ein Restaurant einladen und ihnen unsere Verlobung gestehen, meinst du nicht?"

James brummte.

„Ich nehme das mal als Einverständnis" Sie lächelte ihn charmant an.

/-/

Bei den Evans:

Das Telefon klingelte.

„Liebling, kannst du bitte rangehen? Ich kann grade nicht!"

Mr. Evans brummte, aber erhob sich letztendlich doch und schlurfte zum Telefon. Er hob den Hörer ab und keifte ein „Ja?" in den Hörer.

„Dad?"

Mr. Evans hielt das Mikrofon zu und rief: „Es ist Lily!"

„Meine Güte, du hast dich gerade wie ein Troll angehört!" Lily klang sichtlich erschrocken.

„Nein, deine Mutter konnte nicht ans Telefon kommen und deshalb musste ich mich aus meiner Sitzposition erheben"

„Dann ist es ja gut", sagte sie schon erleichterter in den Hörer.

„Weshalb rufst du uns an? Oder gibt es keinen besonderen Grund?"

„Nun ja…" Sie zögerte weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie es formulieren sollte (und weil James ihr ständig in den Nacken atmete, da er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte). „Habt ihr heute Abend schon etwas vor? Wir würden euch gerne zum Essen einladen!"

„Einen Moment bitte, ich muss mal eben nachfragen"

Lily erschrak, als durch den Telefonhörer ein mehr als lautes „CAAAAAAAAATHERIIIIIIIINEEEEEEE!" ertönte. Er hatte zwar seinen Kopf abgewandt, aber seine Stimme war durchdringender denn je.

Sie wartete geduldig bis ihr Vater sich wieder meldete.

„Alles in Ordnung, es geht klar. Wo und wann treffen wir uns?"

Gott sei Dank hatte Lily sich schon vorher mit James beraten und ein passendes Lokal ausgesucht.

„Was haltet ihr vom ‚Silverwand' um acht Uhr?"

„Klingt gut. Wir sehn uns, Schatz!"

„Bis dann, dad!", sagte Lily und legte auf.

Lily war erleichtert, als sie das Gespräch beenden konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie keinen Verdacht erregt hatte. Dann wandte sie sich James zu, der immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte sie aufzuregen und mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, kleine Küsse in ihren Nacken zu hauchen.

„James!"

„Was ist denn, my flower?", flüsterte er verführerisch.

„Ich liebe dich ja auch, aber jetzt bist du dran. Ich hab meinen Teil erledigt" Damit befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und drückte ihm den Hörer in die Hand.

„Och, muss ich wirklich?" Er bettelte sie schon fast an.

„Ja, du musst. Je länger du es herauszögerst, desto kürzer ist unsere gemeinsame Zeit heute Mittag!"

Das war ein überzeugendes Argument, besonders für James.

Er zog eine Schnute, aber wählte letztendlich dann doch die Nummer.

„Mum? Ja, hier ist James"

Lily konnte nur erahnen, was seine Mutter ihn gerade wieder fragte, sie kannte Jane Potters Eigenschaften nur gut zur Genüge. Das einzige, dass sie von James hören konnte, war „Ja, Mutter… Natürlich… Sicher Mutter… Nein Mutter… Nein Mutter ich trage keine Wollsocken… Selbstverständlich…" und so weiter. Als sich das Nicht-Gespräch schon über mehrere Minuten hinauszog, tippte sie ihn an, rollte mit den Augen und zeigte deutlich auf ihre Uhr.

James nickte, aber unternahm nichts, um das Thema auf den heutigen Abend zu lenken. Als sie immer ungeduldiger wurde, mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden tippelte und schließlich sogar eine Bewegung quer über ihren Hals machte, fasste er sich endlich ein Herz und fragte in einer Atempause von seiner Mutter: „Ist Dad da?"

Keine 10 Sekunden später kam Thomas Potter persönlich an den Apparat.

„James mein Sohn?" (A/N: der soll n bisschen Respekt einflößen xD)

„Dad? Wie wäre es mit Essen heute Abend?"

„Von mir aus gerne, deine Mutter überrede ich dann schon noch"

„Danke. Um acht im Silverwand?"

„Geht klar. Wieso eigentlich so ein Theater?"

James zögerte. Jetzt konnte er es doch noch nicht sagen.

„Das… das erfahrt ihr schon noch. Heute Abend. Wir sehn uns, Dad!"

„Mach's gut!"

James seufzte erleichtert, als er den Hörer auflegte.

Da fing Lily auch schon an zu meckern. „Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?"

„Du kennst doch meine Mutter"

„Ja, schon, aber hättest du sie nicht abwimmeln können?"

„Versuch mal einen wütenden Schwarm Bienen einfach so abzuwimmeln, dann weißt du wie unmöglich das ist"

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was möchtest du zum Mittagessen? Du hast Frühstück gemacht, dann übernehme ich den nächsten Part"

James brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

„Schnitzel mit Nudeln!"

‚Immer das Gleiche!', dachte Lily, gab dann aber ihr Einverständnis und bereitete alles vor.

Während James sich auf einem Küchenstuhl lümmelte, stand sie an der Arbeitsplatte, panierte das Fleisch und warf die Nudeln ins kochende Wasser. Nach einiger Zeit, in der beide in Gedanken versunken waren, fragte James sie dann:

„Was ist eigentlich mit den Anderen? Ich meine Sirius und Remus und so. Ach ja, und deine Freunde natürlich auch. Wie hießen die gleich noch mal? Elizabeth und Suzanne?"

„James, das weißt du genau. Rose und Julia!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Also, was stellen wir mit denen an?"

„Hm, lass mich überlegen. Wir könnten sie zu uns einladen, ich meine ein gemütlicher Abend mit Butterbier und Knabberzeugs und so"

„Auch Feuerwhiskey?" James' Augen leuchteten, als er diesen Vorschlag machte.

Lilys Gesicht nahm bei diesem Wort eine knallrote Farbe an. Sie vertrug nicht viel, und damals auf Hogwarts hatte sie einmal zu tief ins Feuerwhiskeyglas geschaut. Was danach passiert war, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Sie hatten das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen, allerdings waren sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zusammen.

„James, bitte. Du weißt, was ich dann alles anstellen kann"

Seine Augen leuchteten und blickten in die (nicht vorhandene) Ferne, als schwelge er in Erinnerungen.

„Ja", schwärmte er, „diese Narben hab ich immer noch"

Ihr Gesicht nahm nur noch ein tieferes Rot an, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als sie den Tisch deckte und das Essen auf einen Untersetzer stellte.

James schlang massig Nudeln und drei Schnitzel hinunter, das war ja mal wieder typisch!

„Hey, immer langsam", mahnte sie, „du hast heute Abend noch was vor dir!"

„Das schaff ich schon", mampfte er.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihr immer wieder ein Rätsel, wie dieser Kerl so viel verdrücken konnte und doch so eine wunderbare Statur hatte.

Als er endlich fertig war, räumten sie den Tisch ab und legten sich noch ein bisschen für einen kleinen Verdauungsschlaf hin. Für 3 Stunden kuschelten sich die beiden aneinander und atmeten friedlich.

Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, da ich bis Mittwochabend in Barcelona im Urlaub bin und meinen Compi natürlich nicht mitnehmen kann. Ich wünsche allen meinen Lesern schöne Ferien und ich hoffe mal, dass ich am Donnerstag wieder updaten kann!

HEAGDL


	4. Geständnisse

Ich schaff das Kapitel heute doch noch, mein Urlaub is ins Wasser gefallen, der Flug war übergebucht, aber vielleicht krieg ich morgen noch n anderen. Am Donnerstag bin ich aber auf jeden Fall wieder da, dann kommt auch hoffentlich das neue Kapitel!

freufreu Ich möchte mich nochmal bei den ganzen lieben Leuten (es waren zwar nur 2 aber egal) für die netten Kommis bedanken. Danke danke! schluchz

Hermine Potter: Danke für dein kommi, du brauchst aber nicht Mit freundlichen Grüßen drunter zu schreiben, das ganze kommi ist schon ein netter Gruß! Lol

Hehe, jetzt kommt Kapitel 4, ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen… es folgen Geständnisse und ein ängstlicher James!

Kapitel 4: Geständnisse

Nachdem der faule Nachmittag sich seinem Ende zuzuneigen begann, rappelten die beiden Verliebten sich endlich auf und begannen, sich fertig zu machen für den Abend. Während beide nebeneinander im Badezimmer standen und ihrem Aussehen den letzten Schliff gaben, diskutierten sie heftigst darüber, wie man denn jetzt die freudige Nachricht übermitteln sollte.

„Nein, James, du musst dass machen! Du bist der Mann!"

„Auch schon gemerkt?", gab James sarkastisch zurück.

„Ach, komm schon, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn. Sei froh darüber, dass ich darauf verzichtet habe, dass du bei meinen Eltern um meine Hand anhalten musst!"

„Ich will aber nicht. Ich trau' mich nicht. In solchen Situationen hab ich immer tierischen Schiss" Er klang ängstlich.

„Wie oft musstest du bitteschön schon deinen Eltern und einem anderen Ehepaar gestehen, dass du verlobt bist?"

„Lass mich überlegen…äääähm… keinmal?"

„Seeeeeeehr schön. Deshalb kannst du ja gar nicht wissen, ob es so schlimm wird", tröstete Lily ihn.

„Ich will aber nicht!" Seine Angst hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert und war eher noch gewachsen.

Seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er einen Vorschlag machte.

„Was hältst du hiervon? Wir hinterlassen einen Zettel im Lokal, nur mit den Worten. ‚Es hat keinen Zweck uns zu suchen. Wir sind weit fort. Lebt wohl!' und dann brennen wir durch"

„Ja, Schatz, das wäre toll"

James hatte den sarkastischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht mitbekommen. (A/N: Männer! ) Seine Augen leuchteten noch stärker. „Also ziehen wir es durch?"

„Ich find's ja auch super, allerdings habe ich keine Lust, mich vor der gesamten Aurorenschaft der Zaubererwelt und sämtlichen einsatzbaren Polizeieinheiten zu verstecken, du kennst doch unsere Eltern. Aber mach dir nix draus, du schaffst das schon heute Abend!" Sie lächelte ihm ins Gesicht.

James Mundwinkel waren bei ihren Worten immer weiter nach unten gesunken.

„Wirklich nicht?", bettelte er.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich nur noch, als sie seine kaum zu übersehende Schnute betrachtete. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss mitten auf die Schnute und sagte, fröhlich wie sie war:

„Nein, mein Schatz, und jetzt müssen wir langsam los!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, riss sich dann aber doch zusammen und folgte Lily in den Flur, wo beide gleichzeitig apparierten.

/-/

Das „Silverwand" war trotz seines Names ein Lokal, das hauptsächlich von Muggeln besucht und auch geleitet wurde. Allerdings war es der Zaubererschaft gerade aufgrund seines Namens auch bekannt, auch wenn Zauberer sich dort nur selten und keinesfalls ohne Muggeltarnung sehen ließen.

Nachdem Lily und James in einen nahen Hinterhof apparierten, machten sich beide, Hand in Hand, auf den Weg zum Restaurant, das 3 Straßen weiter lag.

Beide Elternpaare waren noch nicht zu sehen, deshalb setzten sich die beiden schon alleine an den vorbestellten Tisch. James' Aufregung wuchs mit jeder Minute, das spürte Lily. Sie konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen und fieberte selber dem Geständnis entgegen. James wisperte ihr ins Ohr:

„Wann soll ich das denn machen?"

„Am besten nach der Hauptspeise, vor dem Dessert!", flüsterte sie zurück.

Damit war die Sache mehr oder weniger festgelegt, es blieb auch nicht mehr viel Zeit zum überlegen, da Lilys Eltern am Eingang auftauchten. Lily begrüßte ihre Eltern mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, während James einen kräftigen Händedruck bevorzugte. Keine 10 Sekunden später betrat dann auch das andere Ehepaar den Raum und begrüßten die bereits vorhandenen. Während James an die Brust seiner Mutter gefesselt war und James Vater den Kopf darüber schüttelte, gaben Lily und Thomas sich die Hände und auch Lilys Eltern begrüßten ihn.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es, ließ Jane ihren heißgeliebten Sohn wieder los. In ihren Augen schimmerten Freudentränen, so entzückt war sie über das Wiedersehen, obwohl sie sich erst letzte Woche getroffen hatten. (A/N: Mütter! )

Als sich dann alle beruhigt und gesetzt hatten, brachte der Kellner die Speisekarten. Nachdem alle ihr Menü und etwas zu trinken gewählt hatten, versuchten Lilys Eltern ein lockeres Gespräch anzufangen, da dies das erste Treffen zwischen ihren Eltern war.

„Und was machen sie beruflich?", fragte Catherine höflich.

„Ich bin Heilerin im St. Mungos", antwortete Jane.

Catherine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das vielleicht so etwas wie ein Krankenhaus?"

Ebenfalls Stirnrunzeln bei Mrs. Potter.

„Was ist ein Krankenhaus?"

Darauf mischte sich Lily ein.

„Ein Krankenhaus ist ein anderes Wort für ein Heilinstitut, also ist es eigentlich das Gleiche"

Mrs. Evans war entzückt.

„Das ist ja vortrefflich! Ich bin nämlich Krankenschwester, also eigentlich dasselbe was sie tun, nur dass ich für Nichtmagier arbeite"

„Höchst Interessant. Wie heilen sie eigentlich Personen ohne Magie? Mit Kräutern?"

„Nein, wir haben da ganz andere Methoden. Es gibt zwar Medizin, die aus Kräutern hergestellt ist, aber wir benutzen hauptsächlich Medizin aus Chemikalien"

…

Mit der Zeit verstanden sich die beiden Mütter immer prächtiger, während auch beide männlichen Elternteile ein Gespräch begonnen hatten. So waren Lily und James ein bisschen für sich alleine, allerdings wechselten sie kaum Worte und waren eher schweigsam, da sie beide dem Moment, der alles entscheiden sollte, entgegenfieberten.

Das Essen war vortrefflich, genug gewürzt, heiß, einfach perfekt. Nachdem die Hauptspeise endlich beendet war, stupste Lily James unter dem Tisch leicht an, damit er es endlich sagen sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ängstlich. Lily rollte mit den Augen und stieß ihn mit ihrem Fuß an. James hatte nun vor allem Angst und schüttelte den Kopf nur noch stärker. (A/N: der macht das natürlich unauffällig) Lily trat ihm nun kräftig an den Fuß, dass er sich einen entrüsteten Schrei verkneifen musste, aber da er nun mehr Angst vor seiner Verlobten als vor dem Geständnis hatte, fasste er sich ein Herz, räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen"

Neugierige Blicke von den Eltern.

„Ähm… ja… wie soll ich es sagen? Lilyunichsinverlob! Ober? Könnten wir bitte noch ein Dessert bestellen?" Er wandte sich eifrig einem nicht vorhandenen Ober zu.

„Schatz? Ich glaube, hier hat dich keiner verstanden! Könntest du das bitte nocheinmal sagen?"

Lilys Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, das eher wie eine Drohung aussah.

James seufzte.

„Nun ja, Lily und ich haben uns verlobt"

Resignierend blickte er auf seine Hände.

Die Runde schwieg. Kein einziges Wort.

Mr. Evans sagte: „Das ist ja…" aber er wurde von Jane unterbrochen:

„Das ist ja fantastisch!"

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, sprang auf und hatte nun allen Grund dazu, auch Lily zu herzen. Sie knuddelte und drückte sie an ihren mütterlichen Busen, während Freudentränen (schon wieder!) aus ihren Augen rannen. Während Mr. Potter seinen Sohn beglückwünschte, stand Lilys Mutter etwas abseits, bis sie James auch herzlich umarmte (allerdings nicht so schlimm wie seine Mutter) und nach einer halben Ewigkeit (schon schien es für Lily) ihre Tochter aus den Armen ihrer Schwiegermutter in spe befreite.

Wer sich aus dem Trubel heraushielt, war Mr. Evans. Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er schien auch die allgemeine Erheiterung und Freude nicht mitzubekommen.

Erst als Lily sich neben ihn setzte und ihn vorsichtig ansprach, rührte er sich wieder.

„Dad? Was ist denn los?"

„Du bist erst neunzehn, weißt du das? Und du bist dir so sicher? Was gibt dir den Grund dazu?" Er klang enttäuscht.

James kam hinzu, allerdings hörte er nicht, was Lily ihrem Vater ins Ohr flüsterte, aber es konnte ihm egal sein, denn anscheinend hatte sie etwas gesagt, was ihn aufmunterte. Und als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sagte:

„Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen. Versprochen" war Mr. Evans dann doch überzeugt und schüttelte James die Hand.

Einen Einwand hatte er allerdings noch, besser gesagt zwei.

„Aber wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann musst du dafür geradestehen!", drohte er.

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen", versprach James.

„Und nur, wenn ich sie zum Altar führen darf", fügte er noch hinzu.

James lachte. „Ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen"

Es wurde allgemein noch ein lustiger Abend, mit viel Wein und einem köstlichen Dessert, bevor sich dann alle verabschiedeten und das Liebespaar sich nach Hause aufmachte. Sie wechselten kein Wort, als sie wieder Hand in Hand zurück zum Hinterhof marschierten. Beide waren noch viel zu aufgeregt, viel zu ergriffen von dem Abend.

Es war beschlossen.

Es war gesagt.

Sie würden heiraten und dann konnte nichts und niemand sie mehr trennen.

Sie lächelte ihn selig an, als beide disapparierten.

Als beide wieder sicher in der Wohnung gelandet waren, schlang Lily ihre Arme um seine Taille, blickte ihm in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Liebling"

Er lächelte zurück.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Du hast mich so böse angeguckt, ich hatte eine Riesenangst"

„Aber du hast es geschafft"

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, ganz vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Er reagierte nicht, sondern starrte sie einen Moment lang an, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss, bevor er sie zurück küsste, aber diesmal verlangender. Sie vertieften den Kuss immer mehr bis er sie mit einem Ruck hochhob. Sie quietschte leise gegen seinen Mund, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer getragen wurde.

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf der Decke ab, aber da sie ihn nicht losließ und ihn am Hemdkragen packte, wurde er gezwungen, sich auf sie zu legen, allerdings tat er dies mit sehr viel Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit, als sei sie eine Porzellanpuppe, die keinesfalls beschädigt werden durfte. Während sie sich immer leidenschaftlicher küssten, begann Lily, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er sich seiner Schuhe entledigte. Sein Oberkörper war bereits nackt, als er sich mit den Zehen die Strümpfe auszog und die immer anhaltenden Küsse wurden nicht unterbrochen. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, wanderte er mit seinem Mund über ihren Hals in ihren Nacken. Noch bevor sie wusste wie er das gemacht hatte, hatte er sich ihrer Bluse entledigt und war bereits daran, ihren BH aufzumachen. Während sie mit ihren Händen zu seinem Becken wanderte und es stärker gegen ihres drückte, konnte sie seine ausgewachsene Männlichkeit spüren, die gegen ihren Oberschenkel rieb. Sie ließ sich ein leises Stöhnen entfahren, als er mit seinen Küssen zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch zu ihrem Unterleib wanderte.

Er hob ihren Hintern an und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes, den er danach nach unten streifte. Bis auf ihren Schlüpfer lag sie nun völlig entblößt unter ihm. Er ließ sich Zeit und entledigte sich dem schwarzen Spitzentanga so langsam wie möglich.

Ihr kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, was er da unten anstellte und als sie es nicht mehr erwarten konnte, packte sie ihn seitlich und zog ihn wieder hoch zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem weiteren Kuss, als sie beide mit Schwung umdrehte. Sie löste den Kuss und saß nun rittlings auf ihm. Allerdings war es so nicht möglich, seine Hose zu entfernen, also nahm sie einen Schenkel über ihn und kniete sich neben sein Becken. Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog das Kleidungsstück nach unten weg. Das letzte, was noch fehlte, war seine Boxershorts. Schnell war auch die verschwunden, und als sie sich ganz seiner Männlichkeit zuwendete, sie bearbeitete mit ihren Händen und Lippen, merkte sie nicht, wie er sich aufsetzte und sie von hinten umfasste, eine Hand griff nach einer ihrer Brüste während die andere zwischen ihre Beine wanderte. Sie schrie, als er ihre Klitoris berührte und sie langsam massierte.

Während Lily alles um sich herum vergaß und nur noch James' Berührung fühlte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um sich hinter sie zu knien. Als wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, drehte sie sich um, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, spreizte ihre Beine und ließ sich auf seinem Penis nieder. Er stöhnte laut auf, als sein Glied in sie eindrang. Während sie ihr Becken gegen seins presste und sie sich anfing zu bewegen, keuchte er. Sein Atemrhythmus wurde immer schneller, als sie sich auch schneller bewegte. So saßen sie da, ineinander verschlungen, er kniend, sie seine Beine um ihn geschlungen, beide Oberkörper aneinander und aufrecht. Als er sich seinem Höhepunkt immer mehr näherte, legte er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und bewegte sie so, wie es ihm gefiel.

Beide kamen schreiend, gleichzeitig, genauso wie die Erschöpfung. Sie lösten sich voneinander, legten sich hin und keine 2 Minuten später waren die beiden schon eingeschlafen.

So, das war das vierte chap. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das fünfte kommt auch bald!

Lg,

Inujeanne

Review? bittebitte


	5. Sirius' Problem mit dem Feuerwhiskey

**Jetzt kommt chap 5! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen, schreibt doch mal bitte n review! Aber jetzt keine lange Vorrede mehr! (Achso, das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als beabsichtigt geworden, ich hatte einfach keine Ideen mehr! Dafür wird das nächste wieder länger!)**

Kapitel 5: Sirius' Problem mit dem Feuerwhiskey

Kaum hatte die Woche angefangen, so schnell war sie auch wieder zu Ende, so schien es. Die Arbeit verlief für Lily und James stressig, aber sie war zu bewältigen. Beide hatten einen Platz beim Ministerium für die Ausbildung zum Auror bekommen. Die Stunden waren hart, es gab sowohl Theorie als auch Praxis. Alle Fächer waren kompliziert und anspruchsvoll, aber da beide sehr talentiert waren, hatten sie keine größeren Probleme.

Die beiden hatten Sirius, Remus, Kate und Sarah (alte Schulfreunde von Lily) für Freitagabend in ihre Wohnung eingeladen. Dort wollten sie die frohe Botschaft dann noch einmal verkünden. (Peter befand sich zurzeit im Ausland aufgrund seiner Ausbildung.) Der Tag verging schnell, und als die beiden Verliebten von der Arbeit wiederkamen, gönnten sie sich erst eine halbe Stunde Pause, bevor sie dann die Vorbereitungen trafen. Während die Wohnung sich mit einem Schlenker ihrer Zauberstäbe von selbst putzte, besorgte James noch genügend Getränke, während Lily in der Küche stand und kleine Snacks zubereitete. Als alles erledigt war, der Wohnzimmertisch gedeckt und aufgeräumt war, dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis es an der Wohnungstür schellte.

Es war Sirius. „Padfoot, mein Bester!" James schien überglücklich. Er umarmte ihn brüderlich und knallte ihm seine flache Hand auf den Rücken, sodass Sirius in einen Hustenanfall versank. Aber niemand kümmerte sich um ihn, weil es schon wieder schellte.

Kate und Sarah, die zusammen kamen, wurden ebenfalls überschwänglich von Lily begrüßt, da ihr letztes Treffen schon längere Zeit zurücklag.

Als Remus dann endlich auch eintraf waren alle schon im Wohnzimmer versammelt.

„Tut mir Leid, hab' erst nicht hierher gefunden", gab er als Entschuldigung an.

Der Abend ging in die erste Runde. Es wurde viel gelacht und geredet. Zunächst hielt sich der Alkohol in Grenzen. Mehrere Flaschen Butterbier wurden geöffnet und auch geleert. Es wurde viel über alte Zeiten gequatscht und über alte Schulstreiche gelacht.

„Mensch, Prongs, du hast damals vielleicht komisch ausgesehen!", sagte Sirius und lachte dabei.

„Welche Geschichte meinst du denn jetzt eigentlich?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Na, die in der großen Halle!"

Remus kicherte.

„Erzähl mal!", forderte Lily Sirius auf.

James wurde knallrot und es sprudelte aus ihm heraus: „Nicht so wichtig, das brauchst du nicht zu wissen!"

Das spornte Lily nur noch mehr an.

„Komm, das ist bestimmt lustig!"

James konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Sirius anfing zu erzählen.

-Flashback-

_Es war Freitagmittag, als die vier Marauder aus der letzten Stunde (Zaubertränke) mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen aus dem Klassenzimmer kamen. Professor Slughorn hatte sie diesmal nur mit Theorie gequält und sie gezwungen, alles mitzuschreiben, da der gesamte Stoff in den N.E.W.T.s (U.T.Z.s) drankommen würde. Es ging um etliche Arten, verschiedene Tränke zuzubereiten, vor allem Heiltränke. Das Thema war äußerst kompliziert gewesen, deshalb war jeder Schüler froh, den grausamen Fängen der Kerker entkommen zu können. _

_Als sie endlich die große Halle erreichten meinte James auffordernd: „So, jetzt ist erstmal Wochenende. Da kann man mal wieder richtig entspannen!" _

„_Ja, mit noch mehr Hausaufgaben als sonst!" Sirius war total fertig. _

„_Mmh… ja… genau… Krötenlaichtrank…Waldkäuze…ja, natürlich auch Kürbispasteten... und warme Schuhe…Dessous? ... ja klar… mach ich, Mum!"_

_Sirius starrte ihn an und flüsterte Remus zu: „Was hat der denn jetzt?"_

_Remus verkniff sich ein Lachen. _

„_Siehst du wer dort hinten steht, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius kicherte._

_Am anderen Ende der großen Halle lief Lily Evans vorbei, die Haare offen und sie lachte laut, warf den Kopf zurück und schüttelte ihre Lockenpracht"_

_James konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. _

_Da er aber gleichzeitig weiterlief, konnte er nichts mehr vor sich sehen, weil er nur in die andere Richtung starrte. _

_Bevor ihn die anderen noch warnen konnten, knallte er volle Kanne gegen eine Säule, mitten in der großen Halle. _

_Das schien ihn wachzurütteln. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er im Krankenflügel, mit einer gigantischen Platzwunde an der Schläfe._

-Flashback end-

Lily wälzte sich auf dem Sofa vor Lachen, dann wandte sie sich an James.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du damals schon so schlimm in mich verguckt warst!"

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Dass ich ernsthaft was von dir wollte hast du ja erst 4 Monate darauf kapiert!"

Sie gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Ach, komm schon, so peinlich ist das jetzt ja auch wieder nicht!"

Der Abend verlief weiterhin ruhig. Das Sirius etwas mitgebracht hatte, hatte er noch nicht preisgegeben, vorerst wollte er es noch für sich behalten

Es war beinahe 22:30 Uhr, als Padfoot, der vom Butterbier schon leicht beschwipst war, ein neues Thema anschlug.

„Prongsie, mein Alter, was wolltest du uns eischentlisch jetzt erzählen?" Sirius kicherte ohne jeden Grund.

Ein ebenfalls angetrunkener James antwortete ihm fröhlich: „Du wirscht esch mir nich glauben! Ich und Lily woll'n heiraten!"

Sirius war überglücklich und umarmte seinen besten Freund.

„Dasch müssn wir feiern! Feuerwhiskey her!"

Damit zog er eine überdimensionale Flasche des beinahe illegalen Getränks hervor, die 2 Liter fasste. Feuerwhiskey war eine sehr beliebte Methode, Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen. Es gab einen genauen Plan, wer wann und wo Feuerwhiskey gekauft hatte. Es war nicht mehr als 250ml pro Monat erlaubt, deshalb war es schon selten, eine so große Flasche einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Die Flasche wurde angefangen, und mit jeder weiteren halben Stunde leerte sie sich mehr und mehr. Sirius, der den absoluten Rekord im Alkoholtrinken hielt, war mittlerweile vollkommen zu.

„Prongsch? Isch will aber dann der Trauscheuge schein. Sonsch geht dasch nich"

„Isch schon klar, Foodipat… ääähh… Poodifat…nee…Faddipoot? Isch habschs: Toofidap!"

Als Lily, die noch halbwegs nüchtern war, die restlichen Gäste aus der Tür hinauskatapultierte, blieb Sirius noch auf der Couch liegen. Er rührte sich nicht. Erst als James ihn an der Nase kitzelte, zuckte er. Einmal, dann noch einmal.

James amüsierte sich köstlich. Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte eine starke Alkoholfahne, die man durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer riechen konnte. Als Sirius einen tiefen Schnarcher tat und endlich die Augen aufschlug, drehte sich alles um ihn. Er kicherte mit James um die Wette, aus keinem besonderen Grund, einfach nur, weil sie vollkommen lustig waren.

Lily packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch.

„Lilsch? Waschn losch? Musch isch schon gehen?"

„Du gehst jetzt besser. Es ist schon spät"

Sirius seufzte resignierend, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach.

„Esch war sooo schön bei eusch!", heulte er.

Er herzte James zum Abschied, dem auch die Tränen kamen.

„Vergisch misch niiiiiiie, Jamesch! Niiiiiiiiiie!"

„Werd isch niiiiiiiieee! Du misch auch nisch!" Sie lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen.

Lily konnte über soviel Dummheit nur lachen. Sie bugsierte Sirius vorsichtig, aber doch bestimmt hinaus, sagte Auf Wiedersehen und schlug die Tür zu. James weinte noch immer. Sie ließ ihn alleine im Flur stehen und ging ans Fenster, um zu sehen, ob Sirius denn auch wirklich ging.

Sie konnte nur noch einen schwarzen Hund im Laternenlicht davontorkeln sehen. Sie lachte leise und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, wo James ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, mit allen Kleidern die er schon angehabt hatte. Außerdem schnarchte er gewaltig. Sie seufzte, zog ihm dann aber Strümpfe, Schuhe, sein T-Shirt und die Hose aus, schlüpfte selber in ihren Schlafanzug und kuschelte sich dann an James unter der Decke, die sie über ihn gebreitet hatte, damit er nicht fror.

**Ist das nicht süß? seufz jaja, die beiden sind schon knuddelig! Danke noch mal an etuaip wegen der süüßen reviews! geschenkkorbüberreich **

**Hahaha, tja, Sirius und Feuerwhiskey, die passen einfach zusammen! **


	6. Verschwunden!

Kapitel 6 is im Anmarsch! tap…tap…tap…tap…tap… Da isses! g Viel Spaß damit!

Hermine Potter: thx für's review! knuddel

Kapitel 6: Verschwunden!

Es war bereits 11 Uhr am Samstagmorgen als James die Augen aufschlug. Er stöhnte und bereute seine Entscheidung schon wieder. Durch das Fenster fiel ein Strahl der Sonne direkt auf sein Gesicht. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und seine Körperteile fühlten sich so schwer wie Blei an. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden dadurch allerdings nicht.

Keine 2 Sekunden später betrat Lily das Zimmer, riss das Fenster auf und rief ihm „Guten Morgen" zu.

James rollte sich auf die andere Seite und brummte: „Von gut kann hier ja wohl nicht die Rede sein!"

Lily lachte.

„Du warst aber auch ziemlich zu, gestern Abend!"

Als er keine Antwort gab, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ach, komm schon. Wenn du jetzt schön brav aufstehst, könnte es ja vielleicht sein, dass ich mich an den Ausnüchterungsspruch erinnere"

Sofort war James mehr oder weniger hellwach. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, schlüpfte in seine Plüsch-Pantoffeln (hat er von Lily bekommen g), zog sich den Bademantel über und schlurfte in die Küche.

Er bediente sich mit Kaffee, pflanzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah dabei zu, wie Lily in der Küche herumwerkelte.

„Sei wenigstens froh darüber, dass du du selbst bist und nicht Sirius. Ich glaube, dass es ihm ziemlich dreckig gehen muss"

James sagte immer noch nichts und wandte sich ganz seinem Kaffee zu.

„Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend mal bei ihm vorbeischauen um zu sehen wie es ihm geht. Du brauchst ja nicht mitzukommen. Jeder braucht Ruhe nach einem Ausnüchterungsspruch. Er macht zwar die Kopfschmerzen weg, aber der Körper ist dadurch nicht geheilt"

Sein Schweigen bereitete ihr langsam Unruhe.

„Was ist denn los, James?", fragte sie.

Er holte tief Luft.

„KANNST DU DIR DAS DENN NICHT VORSTELLEN? ICH HAB NEN VERDAMMTEN KATER UND KÖNNTE GUT DEINE HILFE GEBRAUCHEN, STATTDESSEN LABERST DU MIR HIER DIE HUCKE VOLL!", brüllte er sie an.

„MEIN KOPF HÄMMERT WIE WILD, MEINE ARME UND BEINE TUN WEH UND DU BOMBADIERST MICH HIER MIT MEDEZINSACHEN, STATT MIR ZU HELFEN!"

Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Allerdings war er immer noch stinksauer.

Als er wieder die Augen aufschlug, sah er, dass Lily weinte. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, aber ihr liefen immer wieder einzelne Tränen über die Wangen, die sie dann schnell abwischte.

„Lily? ...", fragte er vorsichtig. Er stand auf und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie drehte sich weg. „Oh mein Gott, es tut mir Leid, Lily… Ich hab's nicht so gemeint… was bin ich doch für ein Vollidiot!"

Lily drehte sich um und lächelte tapfer.

„Nein… du hast schon Recht" Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken durch das Gesicht, um eine Träne abzuwischen.

„Du hast Kopfschmerzen, und ich rede dich hier zu. Das ist nicht ok von mir"

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach ‚Infinite Tarus'. James ging es sofort besser, allerdings fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hätte sie nicht so anschreien dürfen.

Lily wischte eine weitere Träne fort, dann sagte sie tapfer:

„Das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch. Ich bin schon fertig. O.K.?"

James startete einen neuen Versuch.

„Lily…"

„Ich bin dann im Bad"

Damit lief sie aus dem Raum. Sie schloss die Badezimmertür ab und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie glitt mit dem Rücken an der Tür auf den Boden, umklammerte ihre angezogenen Knie und weinte drauflos.

James saß derweil in der Küche und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er da nur wieder angerichtet?

/-/

Als Lily sich dann endlich beruhigt hatte, duschte sie sich ausgiebig und zog sich an.

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche, sagte James, dass sie einkaufen ginge und verließ die Wohnung. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, kam alles wieder hoch und sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Lily, du einfältiges Ding! Hör auf zu heulen, du bist schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr! Jeder streitet sich mal. Vergiss es einfach. Wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, ist alles so wie vorher"

Sie hob den Kopf und ging zielstrebig zum Supermarkt. (A/N: Falls ihr euch fragt, warum die nicht appariert, 1. ist es zu gefährlich wegen den Muggeln und 2. hat sie keine Lust. Kennt ihr das wenn man so traurig ist, dann muss man einfach n bisschen frische Luft schnappen und spazieren gehen?)

Während sie verschiedene Dinge aus den Regalen nahm und den Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge schob dachte sie immer noch über die Situation nach. Als sie alles beisammen hatte, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

‚Wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme, spreche ich mit James. So kann es ja nicht weitergehen. Wir sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben und den anderen unterstützen und vor allem: dem anderen auch verzeihen', dachte sie.

Damit schob sie den Wagen zur Kasse.

/-/

James hatte in der Zwischenzeit nachgedacht. Er hatte sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie einkaufen gehen wollte. Manchmal musste man einfach erst nachdenken, bis man sich aussprechen konnte. Also wartete er in der Wohnung. Aber als sie nach einer Dreiviertelstunde noch nicht zurück war, wurde er langsam wütend.

‚Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein? Was braucht sie denn so lange? Jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr. Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut hab und ich will mich ja auch entschuldigen, aber wenn sie so lange braucht, dann gehe ich eben', sagte er sich.

Damit apparierte er aus der Wohnung und zu Sirius.

/-/

Keine 20 Sekunden später öffnete Lily die Wohnungstür und rief „James" in die Räume hinein. Nichts rührte sich. Sie stellte die Taschen auf dem Küchentisch ab, da bemerkte sie einen Zettel.

_**Bin bei Sirius,**_

_**brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten.**_

_**James**_

Lily war stinksauer.

‚Was bildet der sich ein? Ich wollte endlich mit ihm reden und jetzt ist der nicht da. Das lass ich mir nicht gefallen!'

Sie räumte die Sachen weg und apparierte dann zu Remus, der hier ganz in der Nähe wohnte. In der Schulzeit hatte sie sich gut mit ihm angefreundet, da er der einzig vernünftige unter den Maraudern war.

Remus öffnete sofort, als sie an seine Tür klopfte. Er schien überrascht und erfreut zu sein.

„Lily, was machst du denn hier?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er sie in die Wohnung und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Er hielt sie im Arm bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hob sie den Kopf, lächelte ihn verlegen an und sagte: „Danke"

Er ließ sie los.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, dass du hier weinend aufkreuzt? Ist was mit James?"

„Wir haben uns gestritten, na ja, eigentlich hat er mich angebrüllt. Und ich war total geschockt und hab' die Schuld bei mir gesucht. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, glaube ich, aber ich bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich war einkaufen, und als ich dann mit ihm reden wollte, war er nicht da, er hat nur einen Zettel dagelassen. Er meinte, er sei bei Sirius.

„Nun beruhige dich erst mal. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich erstmal hinlegst und dich ausruhst, du bist ja völlig durcheinander. Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Der ist immer so, wenn er einen Kater hat. Was glaubst du, was wir schon alles durchmachen mussten?"

Remus lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie lächelte zurück. Dann legte sie sich auf die Couch und das letzte, was sie mitbekam, war, dass eine Wolldecke über sie gebreitet wurde. Sie nuschelte ein „Danke", dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

/-/

Remus war ratlos. Was konnte er tun? Von alleine würde das hier nicht in Ordnung kommen. Da musste was unternommen werden. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Lily würde bestimmt noch eine Weile schlafen, so wie sie durcheinander war. Also nahm er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte ebenfalls zu Sirius.

Er rief ein „Hallo?" in die Wohnung hinein, als er Gelächter aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Die Marauder hatten untereinander abgesprochen, dass sie immer sofort in eine Wohnung untereinander apparieren könnten, da sie so eng miteinander befreundet waren.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er James und Sirius auf der Couch sitzen, beide lachend. Remus war sauer weil sie ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen und weil er dachte, dass sie wegen Lily lachten.

„Was ist denn hier los?", brüllte er sie an.

James und Sirius stoppten abrupt und waren erschrocken, da sie nicht mit Remus gerechnet hatten.

„Auf einmal taucht Lily bei mir auf, weint sich erstmal die Seele aus dem Leib, sagt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt UND IHR SITZT HIER UND SEID FRÖHLICH UND FIDEL!"

Er holte tief Luft.

Sirius wandte sich an James.

„Du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt!"

Remus war verdutzt.

„Er hat dir gar nicht gesagt, was passiert ist?"

Sirius war ebenfalls erstaunt.

„Nein, er tauchte hier auf und sagte, dass Lily heute bei ihrer Freundin sei und dass er keine Lust hätte, alleine zu sein"

Beide schauten sich verwirrt an, dann sahen sie auf Prongs herab, der da saß und leicht verlegen wirkte.

„Nun ja…", begann er, „ich hatte einen Kater und Lily hat mich geweckt und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Dann hat sie mich nur zugelabert und dann bin ich ausgerastet! Mein Kopf hat gehämmert wie wild und ich kannte den Ausnüchterungsspruch nicht. Sie hat einfach nur geredet, statt mir zu helfen"

Sirius musste sich wirklich beherrschen um nicht an die Decke zu gehen.

„DU HAST SIE ANGEBRÜLLT? NUR WEIL DU ZU VIEL GESOFFEN HAST? VERSAU MIR BLOSS NICHT MEINE HOCHZEIT, DASS DAS NUR KLAR IST!" (A/N: Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn er an die Decke gegangen wäre? g)

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich Mist gebaut hab. Aber dann hat sie geweint und sie hat sich weggedreht und ist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, sie war sogar einkaufen. Ich hab gewartet und gewartet und sie kam nicht wieder, da bin ich noch mal ausgerastet und bin zu dir appariert"

Er versuchte sich zu entschuldigen.

„DU GEHST JETZT SOFORT ZURÜCK UND ENTSCHULDIGST DICH BEI MEINER VERLOBTEN, NUR DASS DAS KLAR IST!" Sirius war völlig aus dem Häuschen.

Aber James ließ sich dass nicht gefallen.

„ES IST MEINE VERLOBTE, NUR DASS DAS KLAR IST!"

„IST DOCH EGAL, DU GEHST JETZT DAHIN!"

„NEIN, DASS MACH' ICH GARANTIERT NICHT!"

„UND WARUM BITTESCHÖN NICHT?"

Auf einmal wurde James ganz kleinlaut.

„Ich hab Angst davor"

„DU MACHST DAS… wie? Der große Prongs hat Angst davor, sich zu entschuldigen?" Sirius kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

James stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich hab Angst davor, dass sie mir nicht mehr verzeiht, dass es vorbei sein könnte", flüsterte er.

Remus meinte:

„Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie dich liebt"

James weinte jetzt auch.

„Ich kann es aber nicht glauben, wie sollte ich so etwas Wundervolles wie sie verdienen?"

„Es bringt gar nichts, dass ihr zwei in zwei verschiedenen Wohnungen sitzt und nur rumheult. Ihr müsst euch aussprechen, dann wird alles wieder gut"

James hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf.

„Glaubt ihr das wirklich?"

„Natürlich, und jetzt geh' nach Hause. Sobald sie wieder aufgewacht ist, schicke ich sie zu dir", sagte Remus.

James lächelte wieder.

„Das mach' ich"

Damit nahm er seinen Zauberstab und disapparierte.

Remus tat das Gleiche, er wollte Lily nicht so lange alleine lassen.

/-/

Es war schon sechs Uhr, als Lily die Augen aufschlug. Doch mit dem letzten Tag, dass durch das Fenster hineinschien kam auch die Erinnerung wieder.

Remus öffnete die Tür und als er sah, dass sie wach war, kam er rein und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

„Na, geht's wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", schluchzte sie. „Ich glaub' nicht, dass er mir verzeihen wird. Ich hab' mich zu blöd drangestellt"

Remus konnte nur staunen. Wie konnte man soviel Angst davor haben, einen Streit zu beenden. Das konnte nicht nur Verliebtheit bedeuten, wenn man so viel Angst um die Beziehung hatte, das konnte nur eins heißen: wahre Liebe.

Er redete ihr gut zu.

„Er wird dir bestimmt verzeihen. Eigentlich hast du ja gar nichts gemacht, er war der Blödmann. Vertrau' mir. Geh nach Hause"

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Das glaube ich ganz fest. Und wenn ihr beide euch wieder vertragen habt, plant ihr eure Hochzeit"

Remus lächelte sie an, und sie lächelte vorsichtig zurück.

„Das mach' ich"

Remus war erleichtert, als sie endlich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

Sie stand auf, sagte Remus Aufwiedersehen und verließ die Wohnung. Sie wollte nicht apparieren, sondern lieber Gedanken sammeln, bevor sie wieder zu Hause war.

Als die Tür einrastete, apparierte Remus schnell zu James nach Hause und sagte ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Hause sei.

James hatte Bammel, aber er war froh, dass sie nun miteinander reden konnten.

/-/

Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen, aber sie war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Er wunderte sich. Von Remus bis zu ihm brauchte man, selbst wenn man langsam ging, höchstens 20 Minuten.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde begann er, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Wo blieb sie bloß? War ihr etwas passiert?

Er beschloss noch eine Viertelstunde zu warten, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach ihr machte.

Die Zeit verstrich.

5 Minuten…

8 Minuten…

11…

15!

Er nahm seinen Mantel und apparierte zu Remus. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie schon zu Hause sei.

Remus machte sich nun auch Sorgen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Sirius, der sich bereiterklärte, mitzuhelfen.

Während sie zu Lily Eltern apparierten, um nachzusehen, ob sie da sein könnte, machte James sich Vorwürfe.

„Was hab' ich nur wieder angerichtet?"

**Hehe, es bleibt spannend. Wo ist Lily? Ist ihr was passiert? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap! **

**Lg**

**Inujeanne**


	7. Gefunden!

**Tja, was ist mit Lily passiert? Wie geht's weiter? Hier sind die Antworten:**

Kapitel 7: Gefunden!

Lily streifte durch die Straßen. Sie ging den direkten Weg nach Hause, allerdings beeilte sie sich nicht wirklich. Sie brauchte noch Zeit zum Nachdenken. Mittlerweile war es schon stockdunkel, kein Wunder, es war bereits halb 7 im November.

Während sie sich noch Gedanken über den Streit machte, der eigentlich vollkommen sinnlos gewesen war, vernahm sie die Schritte hinter sich nicht. Erst als das rhythmische Geräusch auf dem Pflaster immer näher kam, hörte sie es. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken und ging weiter. Erst als die Schritte immer lauter wurden, bekam sie Bammel.

„Ach, das ist schon nichts. Bestimmt nur jemand, der schnell nach Hause möchte"

Doch im Herzen glaubte sie nicht an ihre eigenen Worte. Die Schritte hinter ihr wurden immer lauter und immer lauter. Auch sie ging jetzt schneller, nicht viel, nur um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen. Als die Person direkt hinter ihr sein musste und keine Anstalten machte, sie zu überholen, packte sie die Angst.

Sie begann zu rennen. Doch die Tatsache, dass die Person sie zu verfolgen schien, steigerte ihre Panik nur noch. Immer näher hallten die Schritte hinter ihr auf dem Teer wider.

Sie wurde heftig am Arm angepackt. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde sie herumgerissen und jemand presste ihr seine schmierige Hand auf den Mund. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, wurde sie in eine Seitengasse bugsiert, wo ein weiterer Mann stand und auf seinen Komplizen zu warten schien.

Lily wurde gegen eine eiskalte Backsteinwand gedrückt. Ihre Handtasche wurde ihr entrissen. Der Eine durchsuchte sie, während der andere Mann weiterhin gegen die Mauer drückte.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", grinste der Mann, der ihre Handtasche durchwühlt hatte.

„So viel Geld, und dass bei einem kleinen Mädchen!" Er steckte ihr Portemonnaie in seine Hosentasche.

Lily wollte schreien, aber es ging nicht. Ihr Mund wurde festgehalten, sie hatte keine Chance sich auch nur ein kleines Stückchen zu bewegen.

Aber das war den Männern wohl noch nicht genug.

Der, der sie die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, begann, sie zu begrabschen. Er ließ seine schmierige Hand unter ihren Rock fahren. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Er fasste sie an ihren intimsten Stellen an, ließ seine Hand über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel fahren, streichelte ihren Kitzler.

Die Gefühle, die sie sonst bei so etwas, bei James, fühlen konnte, blieben aus. Ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht, als er mit zwei seiner dreckigen Finger in sie eindrang. Sie wollte schreien, aber es wurde nur ein leises Brummen daraus da die Hand des Mannes immer noch auf ihrem Mund lag.

Mit seinem Körper presste er sie gegen die Wand. Er roch nach Schweiß, Alkohol und Zigaretten.

„Na, na. Wer wird denn hier weinen! Komm schon, Babe, wenn du hier mitmachst, haben wir beide viel mehr Spaß!", flüsterte er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr.

Er löste seinen festen Griff von ihrem Mund, hörte aber nicht auf damit, sie zu streicheln. Er legte seine Hand stattdessen fest um ihren Hals, sodass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Niemals", zischte sie zurück.

Der andere Mann schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Aber eine Sache ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

„Boss, guck' dir das hier mal an. Sieht aus wie ein Stück Holz!"

Er trat näher und zeigte seinem Chef Lilys Zauberstab.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Stück Holz?" Der ‚Boss' rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder Lily zu.

Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber konnte es nicht. Er presste ihr seine Lippen auf. Sie hatte wohl noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben etwas so Ekelerregendes geschmeckt. Sein Mund war salzig und als er noch seine Zunge gewaltsam in ihren Mund schob, musste sie einen Brechreiz unterdrücken.

Das brach ihren Willen. Die Tränen rannen in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie konnte nur an James denken, dass sie sich so blöd angestellt hatte, dass sie sich gestritten hatten. Sie bereute alles.

„Wenn ich je wieder hier weg komme und nicht noch von denen umgebracht werde, werde ich dir tausendmal sagen, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich nie wieder mit dir streiten werde!", dachte sie noch, während sie hoffnungslos gegen seinen Mund schluchzte.

Was sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, war dass der Komplize sich ihren Zauberstab noch einmal genau ansah. Er drehte und wendete ihn von allen Seiten, dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

Sie konnte noch genau diesen Satz zu Ende denken, dann gab es eine riesige Explosion. Der andere Mann hatte ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen. Ein Zauberstab durfte niemals gewaltsam zerstört werden, denn dann suchte sich die Magie, die noch nicht verbraucht war, ihren Weg nach draußen.

Vor Lilys Augen wurde es in Sekundenschnelle schwarz, dann brach sie zusammen.

/-/

James klingelte bei den Evans. Zu dritt warteten sie, bis die Haustür sich öffnete. Mrs. Evans stand in der Tür und war erstaunt, ihren Schwiegersohn in spe zu sehen.

„James!", rief Catherine erfreut und überrascht. Dann wurde sie skeptisch.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Ist Lily bei Ihnen?"

„Nein, wieso? Wir haben uns seit dem Essen nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Lily ist verschwunden. Sie ist bereits vor über einer Stunde bei Remus losgegangen, aber sie ist noch nicht zu Hause, obwohl man zu Fuß nur eine Viertelstunde braucht!"

Mrs. Evans war besorgt.

„Nein, wir haben nichts von ihr gehört. Warte einen Moment, bitte" Dann drehte sie sich um und rief nach ihrem Mann. Mürrisch steckte er seinen Kopf durch die Wohnzimmertür.

„Was?", bellte er.

„Hast du heute was von Lily gehört?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Sie ist verschwunden!"

„Was?" Er stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer und packte James am Hemdkragen.

„DU HAST MIR VERSPROCHEN, DASS IHR NICHTS PASSIERT! DU HAST VERSPROCHEN, DASS DU AUF SIE AUFPASST!"

Mrs. Evans zog ihn schnell von James weg, während dieser nach Luft schnappte.

„Er kann nichts dafür!", beschwichtigte sie ihren Mann.

James wandte sich ab zu gehen.

„Wir suchen dann mal weiter. Wir geben Bescheid, wenn wir sie gefunden haben"

Er hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Mach's mal gut, James!", verabschiedete sich Catherine.

Sie passierten das kleine Gartentor. Dies versprach, ein langer Abend zu werden.

„Lily – wo bist du nur?" Er seufzte.

/-/

Lily hob den Kopf und bereute sogleich die Entscheidung. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er in tausend Teile zerbersten. Sie wühlte sich unter einem Müllhaufen und dem Mann, der sie begrabscht hatte hervor.

Sie schwankte leicht, als sie sich auf ihre Füße stellte. Da fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem linken Arm. Blut lief an ihm herab.

„Weg von hier! Nur weg von hier!", sagte sie sich. Sie wollte weg, von dem Mann, der sie beinahe vergewaltigt hatte. Als sie daran dachte, begann sie wieder zu weinen.

Sie schleppte sich Meter um Meter vorwärts, sie biss die Zähne zusammen. An ihrer Wade hatte sie eine klaffende Wunde, genauso wie an ihrem Arm. Ihr tat alles weh, die Füße, die Beine, die Arme, der Kopf, aber vor allem der Schambereich, dort, wo sie am gewaltvollsten missbraucht worden war.

Als sie drei Straßen weiter war, brach sie vollkommen zusammen. Ihre Beine klappten ihr weg. Sie lag auf dem Bordstein und weinte. Und sie rief nach James… immer und immer wieder.

/-/

James war ratlos. Sie waren bei Lilys Eltern gewesen, bei seinen Eltern, bei Kate und Sarah.

Nichts.

Einfach nichts.

Keiner hatte sie gesehen, geschweige denn gesprochen.

Er hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf, als Remus den Vorschlag machte, die Strecke abzugehen, die Lily gelaufen sein musste. Sie apparierten zu Remus' Wohnung und starteten ihren Gang. Sie bogen um die Ecke der Church Street, liefen an der Victoria Avenue entlang und erreichten die Main Street. Nichts. Von Lily war nichts zu sehen, auch die Straßen waren seltsamerweise menschenleer, obwohl es erst kurz vor acht war.

Die Stimmung sank weiter, als James' Häuserblock vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Wir müssen auch noch die Umgebung absuchen!", meinte Remus, „Am schnellsten geht es, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Sirius, du übernimmst die Umgebung von meiner Wohnung bis zu Church Street, ich übernehme die Victoria Avenue und die Main Street, und James sucht hier in der Umgebung. Alles klar? Wer sie gefunden hat, ruft sofort die anderen. Wenn wir nichts finden treffen wir uns um neun bei James"

Wieder neue Hoffnung schöpfend machten sich die drei auf die Suche.

Jeder lief in seine Richtung. Es wurden Straßen abgeklappert, Seitengassen kontrolliert und sogar Mülltonnen inspiziert.

Sirius joggte gerade an einer Backsteinhäuserfront vorbei als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Etwas zog ihn in eine kleine Seitengasse. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und murmelte „Lumos", bevor er sich genau umsah.

Der Boden sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Mehrere Müllsäcke und –tonnen waren umgefallen, zerrissen oder zerfetzt.

Er ließ das Licht über den Boden streifen, als ihm ein Schrecken in die Glieder fuhr. Zwei Männer, beide anscheinend bewusstlos, lagen teilweise unter Müllbergen begraben. Der eine blutete am Ohr, der andere am Oberschenkel. Doch es war derjenige mit dem verwundeten Ohr, der Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Sirius ging in die Hocke und besah sich den Mann genau. In seiner Hand hielt er zwei Holzstücke, die so aussahen, als seien sie früher eins gewesen.

Sirius entwand ihm die beiden Holzstücke und besah sie sich genauer. Er erschrak. Das war einmal ein Zauberstab gewesen! Doch, er war sich ganz sicher!

„Aber wieso haben die den zerbrochen? Jedes Zaubererkleinkind weiß sogar, dass man so etwas nie tun soll", sagte er sich selbst.

Doch es fiel ihm sofort die Antwort ein.

„Das sind keine Zauberer, das sind Muggel! Und vielleicht ist das hier sogar Lilys Zauberstab!"

Ihn erfasste Panik.

Er rief sofort Prongs und Moony herbei, die keine 10 Sekunden später auftauchten. Als James den zerbrochenen Zauberstab sah, wurde ihm sofort alles klar.

Er drehte sich um und rannte aus der Seitengasse.

Prongs keuchte, als er die Straßen absuchte. Hinter ihm konnte er Sirius und Remus hören, die ihm anscheinend hinterherliefen. Er stoppte, als er um die Hausecke bog.

Im Lichtkreis einer Laterne lag ein zusammengekauertes Wesen. Es zuckte immer wieder, als ob es weinte.

James trat langsam näher. Rotes Haar lag zerwühlt auf der Straße und bedeckte das Gesicht der Person vollkommen, das aber sowieso nach unten gerichtet war.

Er kniete sich neben Lily, die nicht den Kopf hob, sondern nur weiter schluchzte.

„James… wo bist du? ... Ich hab Angst…"

Es zog ihm das Herz zusammen, sie so zu sehen.

Zärtlich zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und weinte in seine Halsbeuge. Mit einem Ruck hob er sie vom Boden auf, seine Arme unter ihrem Rücken und unter ihren Kniekehlen. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nicht ab, sondern griff mit ihren Händen in sein T-Shirt und weinte leise weiter.

Sirius und Remus erreichten ihn atemlos und waren erleichtert, dass sie sie endlich gefunden hatten.

Prongs wiegte Lily leise wie ein Kind.

„Pssccht… du musst nicht mehr weinen, my flower. Es wird alles wieder gut…"

**Tja… endlich ham sie sich wieder. Danke noch mal an alle Leser und bis zum nächsten chap!**

**Lg**

**Inujeanne **


	8. Gespräche

**Nächstes chap für euch!**

Kapitel 8: Gespräche

James trug Lily den ganzen Weg nach Hause. Er setzte sie nicht ab, bis sie wieder im eigenen Wohnzimmer waren und sie sich endlich sicher fühlte.

Sie setzten sich zusammen aufs Sofa, eigentlich hatte James Lily jetzt auf dem Schoss, da sie sich auf keinen Fall von ihm lösen wollte. Sie war tief geschockt und zitterte noch immer.

Prongs ergriff die Gelegenheit um endlich den Streit zu beenden.

„Es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte er in ihre Halsbeuge. (A/N: Haltet das jetzt bloß nicht für unmännlich, ich steh auf Typen, die auch mal heulen können!) „Ich bin so ein Idiot, ich hab dich alleine gelassen. Und ich hab mich grauenvoll benommen. Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie ich so ein wunderbares Mädchen zur Frau bekommen werde! Ich glaube, ich verdiene dich gar nicht"

Die Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter.

Sie weinte mit ihm.

„Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht! Ich hatte das echt mal verdient. Ich hätte dich nicht so ärgern sollen, so was macht man nicht! Und von wegen, du verdienst mich nicht. **Ich** versteh das nicht, wie ich so einen tollen Mann abbekommen hab. Das kommt mir so unwirklich vor, wieso hab gerade ich dieses Glück?"

Das Paar saß noch bis tief in die Nacht auf dem Sofa und pries die Qualitäten des jeweils anderen. Es wurden viele Tränen vergossen, die schon längst überfällig waren. Und in dieser Nacht schlossen die beiden den innigsten Bund, der sie nun endgültig, für alle Zeiten, fest zusammenschweißte.

/-/

Beide erwachten morgens auf der Couch, mit Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen von der sehr unkomfortablen Nacht. Bei Lily kamen auch noch etliche Verletzungen und Hämatome dazu, die sie von der gestrigen Aktion zurückbehalten hatte. Keiner sprach ein Wort, als sie sich anzogen und James beide dann ins St. Mungos brachte, in dem Lily wieder geheilt wurde.

So gesund wie eh und je verließ Lily die Heilanstalt wieder, ohne blaue Flecken und Schmerzen. Beide gingen sehr vorsichtig miteinander um, sie waren ausgesprochen schüchtern, als ob sie den anderen gerade erst für sich gewonnen hätten, ganz behutsam, als könne der andere augenblicklich wie eine Porzellanfigur zerbersten.

Der nächste Abstecher war zu Ollivander's, wo ein Ersatz für Lilys Zauberstab gekauft wurde.

Schüchtern zogen sich beide erst einmal in gegenüberliegende Ecken ihrer Wohnung zurück als die Tour durch London beendet war. Sie dachten beide nur nach, über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Wir sitzen hier beide rum, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und nur, weil wir beide uns dumm benommen haben, wir haben nicht nachgedacht, solche Dinge zu sagen oder zu tun. Ich hab sie angebrüllt, und sie erzählt mir, dass sie mich nicht verdient hat? So ein Blödsinn. Wer verdient schon einen eingebildeten Trottel? Ich hätte nicht überreagieren sollen. Hoffentlich passiert so etwas nicht noch einmal! Aber wie wird das erst, wenn wir verheiratet sind? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir dann erwachsen genug sind um solche Sachen zu vermeiden. Und wenn uns so was vor unseren Kindern passieren würde? Die würden mich als grausam und ihre Mutter als ein im Selbstmitleid ertrinkendes Wesen betrachten. …Ob Lily überhaupt Kinder mit mir haben will? … Wir müssen dringend reden"

Im anderen Zimmer:

„Wir sind schon seltsam. Wir sind verlobt und gehen wie verknallte Kinder miteinander um. Er hat sich ja auch schon entschuldigt. Aber hätte ich ihn nicht so provoziert, wäre dass alles nicht passiert, und außerdem wäre ich um Berührungen von einem alten, schleimigen Ekel gekommen"

Bei diesen Gedanken schüttelte Lily sich.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, warum er sich jetzt so entschuldigt hat. Ich hatte das echt verdient.

… Ich glaube, wir müssen miteinander reden"

Beide erhoben sich aus ihrer Sitzposition und wollten den anderen suchen gehen. Sie hielten beide die Köpfe gesenkt, immer noch nachdenkend. So kam es, dass die in der Mitte der Wohnung zusammenprallten und beide rückwärts auf die Fliesen fielen.

„Au!", rief Lily und rieb sich den Kopf, als sie auf dem Boden lag. Sie wollte grade wieder aufstehen, doch James war schon aufgesprungen und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff sie dankbar.

Beide standen im Flur und versuchten, den anderen nicht anzusehen. Schließlich fasste Lily sich ein Herz und sagte: „James, ich glaube, wir müssen miteinander reden"

Er nickte.

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf der Couch nieder.

„Lily, ich kann nur noch einmal sagen, dass es mir schrecklich Leid tut. Ich hab mich einfach schrecklich benommen. Das macht kein anständiger Kerl!"

„Es tut mir doch auch so Leid. Lass uns nie wieder streiten, ja? Lieber sofort zum anderen gehen und ihm alles erzählen. Wir müssen Kompromisse schließen, dass unsere Beziehung länger als 2 Jahre funktioniert. Und wir müssen uns wirklich vollkommen vertrauen und vor allem: das Vertrauen des anderen nicht missbrauchen"

„Du hast Recht. Ich vertraue dir ja vollkommen"

„Dann scheu dich bitte nicht mehr, nie wieder, mir zu sagen, was du fühlst oder warum du jetzt eine bestimmte Sache haben möchtest. Wir müssen den anderen respektieren und ihn verstehen. Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass es dir nicht gut geht, du Kopfschmerzen hast und dir alles weh tut, hätte ich dich bestimmt nicht provoziert und hätte dir sofort geholfen. Glaubst du, dass ich noch keinen Kater hatte?"

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Du hast Recht. Nur zusammen werden wir es schaffen unseren Weg durchs Leben zu meistern. Keiner von uns kann das alleine"

Beide schwiegen.

Lily kicherte.

„Was?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich hab mir uns nur gerade als Ehepaar vorgestellt, mit Falten, Runzeln und grauen Haaren, und um uns eine ganze Schar von…" Sie stoppte.

„Von was?"

Sie errötete.

„Nun ja… von Enkelkindern. … Es sei denn… du möchtest keine Kinder haben"

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht", gab er preis. „Aber lass mich überlegen… natürlich will ich Kinder haben!"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Das war bisher meine größte Sorge. Ich hab mir schon immer Kinder gewünscht… und ich hatte solche Angst, dass du gar keine haben willst!", beichtete sie ihm.

„Mein Schatz, natürlich will ich gerne Kinder mit dir haben. Und selbst wenn nicht… mit 2 oder 3 Rackern hätte ich mich schon anfreunden können. Spätestens, wenn ich sie als frischgebackener Papa auf dem Arm hätte"

Lily stellte sich die Situation vor: Sie, in einem Bett, verschwitzt und körperlich fertig, daneben James, grinsend und mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm…

Das musste doch wundervoll sein! Und dann erst 2 oder 3! Soweit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht…

„Na, na. Wie fändest du es, wenn wir erstmal mit einem anfangen würden?"

„Gute Idee!" Er grinste sie schelmisch an. „Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass wir das schaffen werden"

Sie grinste zurück.

„Aber ich würde schon gerne verheiratet sein, wenn das passiert"

„Tja, dann müssten wir vielleicht mal heiraten. Was hältst du von dieser Idee?"

„Brilliant!" Sie tat überrascht.

„Wann wollen wir denn eigentlich?"

„Im Frühling! Nicht im Winter, da ist es zu kalt, im Sommer ist es zu warm und im Herbst ist es zu farblos, also im Frühling"

„In Ordnung. Welcher Monat?"

„Vielleicht im Mai?"

„Gute Idee. Wir müssten wirklich mal langsam planen!"

Sie überlegte.

„Sollen wir das alleine machen oder Hilfe anfordern?"

„Von wem denn?"

„Ich will keinen schwulen Heiratsplaner, nein, ich will das selbst machen. Ich hatte nur an tatkräftige Unterstützung gedacht, vielleicht an unsere Eltern"

James stöhnte. (A/N: Könnt ihr euch schon denken, warum? grins

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Meine Mutter!", klagte James.

Sie lachte, dann wurde sie gleich wieder ernst.

Lily stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Nein, das können wir uns nicht antun"

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Warte, ich hab die Idee!"

Sie wirkte gespannt.

„Wir machen das nicht mit unseren Eltern, sondern mit Sirius, Remus, Kate und Sarah. Die helfen uns bestimmt, und mit unseren Freunden macht das doch doppelt Spaß!"

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, mein Jamie-Schatz! Wenn wir schon grade dabei sind, ich hoffe wir sind uns einig, dass Sirius und Remus Trauzeugen werden und Kate uns Sarah meine Brautjungfern?"

„Ist doch klar!"

Damit war dann alles abgeklärt. Nun konnten die Vorbereitungen erst richtig anfangen!

**Ende Kapitel 8**


	9. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**So, hier kommt das neue chap! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Nochmal danke an alle Leser und Reviewer!**

Kapitel 9: Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

Die Freunde waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme. Gemeinsam wurde beratschlagt, überlegt, vorgeschlagen und erledigt.

Die Wochen und Monate flogen nur so vorbei. Es wurde eine ellenlange Liste erstellt, die unter anderem auch dieses beinhaltete:

_**Termin!**_

_**Kirche**_

_**Trauzeugen/Brautjungfern**_

_**Festsaal**_

_**Garderobe**_

_**Essen**_

_**Flitterwochen!**_

Nacheinander wurde jeder einzelne Punkt an einem gemeinsamen Treffen besprochen.

„Wenn ihr das mit dem Termin klarmacht, kann ich mich ja mal nach einem Saal umsehen. Was hattet ihr euch eigentlich vorgestellt?", fragte Kate.

„Nun ja… vielleicht ein Hotelsaal oder irgendein Festraum?" Lily überlegte.

„Warte mal, wir können doch in unserer Villa feiern. Das spart erstens Kosten und zweitens ist dort genauso viel Platz. Wir haben einen riesigen Ballsaal, der meistens sowieso leer steht. Außerdem muss ich irgendeine Entschädigung für meine Mutter haben, dass ihr nicht das Vergnügen bereitet wurde, mit uns zu planen", meinte James.

„Das ist eine supertolle Idee!" Lily war begeistert. „Der alte Saal wäre doch perfekt. Das ist so romantisch dort…" Sie geriet ins Schwärmen, als sie von Sarah unterbrochen wurde.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Was ist mit einer Kirche? Wollt ihr in irgendeiner speziellen heiraten, oder wollt ihr euch hier trauen lassen?"

James sah seine Verlobte fragend an, doch dann fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten.

„Ich hab die perfekte Kirche! Als ich noch klein war, war ich mal in Irland mit meinen Eltern. Wir sind mit den Besen hingeflogen…"

„James, könntest du das bitte überspringen und gleich zur Sache kommen?", fragte Sirius und trommelte mit den Fingerkuppen auf dem Tisch herum. Er wollte endlich die nach seiner Meinung wichtigste Sache besprechen, die Trauzeugen.

„Also, da gibt es im Gougane Barra Forest Park eine kleine Kapelle, die ist wunderschön! Dort finden fast jeden Tag Hochzeiten statt, aber da Lily und ich uns für eine traditionelle magische Zeremonie entschieden haben, muss es ja sowieso bei Vollmond stattfinden!"

„Ich würde den Vorschlag machen, mir mal diese Kapelle anzusehen", (A/N: Diese Kapelle gibt es wirklich, ich war da sogar schon drin! Die ist echt wunderschön, wer sie sich mal angucken möchte sagts mir bitte, dann stell ich n Bild von der auf meine Homepage!) meinte Remus und kassierte einen wütenden Blick von James.

„Nicht dass ich dir nicht vertrauen würde, Prongs, aber ich möchte die unbedingt mal sehen. Außerdem müssten wir da jemandem reden, der das für uns organisiert, dass wir die zur Verfügung haben!" Er winkte heftig ab.

Lily stimmte zu. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du das aber nicht alleine machst. Irgendjemand von uns sollte dich begleiten. Und da ich die Kapelle noch nicht gesehen habe, möchte ich gerne mitgehen"

„Aber ich möchte die Kapelle auch so gerne sehen!", bettelte Sarah.

„Was?", kreischte Kate, „Wenn sie mitgeht, will ich auch mit!"

Am Ende wurde dann beschlossen, dass alle mitgehen sollten, weil es einfach jeden interessierte.

„Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt"

„Ich schlage vor, dass James einen traditionellen Umhang trägt. Wenn schon eine traditionelle Hochzeit gefeiert werden soll, muss auch das passende Outfit dazu da sein", gab Remus sein Urteil ab.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!", sagte Lily. „Aber ich will auf jeden Fall ein Brautkleid haben. Wenn ich schon mal heirate, dann muss es auch so sein, wie ich es mir vorstelle"

„Du sollst das Kleid haben, das dir gefällt", sagte James zärtlich und rieb seine Nase gegen die ihre.

„Aber das dürfen nur Kate, Sarah und ich sehen!", bestimmte sie. „Es bringt Unglück, wenn der Bräutigam das Brautkleid schon vorher sieht!"

Er zog eine Schnute. „Aber…", wollte er protestieren.

„James, das geht nicht anders, das ist Tradition so!", pflichtete Kate Lily bei.

„Aber warum dürfen nur Kate, du und ich das Kleid sehen?", fragte Sarah nicht ganz ohne Hoffnung darauf, dass sie Brautjungfer sein würde.

„Ist doch ganz klar: erstens, weil ihr es mit mir kaufen gehen werdet und zweitens weil ihr meine Brautjungfern werdet!", sagte Lily in einem Ist – doch – ganz – klar – Ton.

„Werden wir auch noch gefragt ob wir das möchten?", zickte Kate scheinbar.

„Nein, denn ich weiß schon lange, dass ihr beide da ganz scharf drauf seid", antwortete Lily ruhig.

Beide waren perplex.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.

„Weibliche Intuition", gab Lily als Grund an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Alle stimmten mit ein.

/-/

Weihnachten kam und ging.

In Lilys und James' Leben war es diesmal kaum von Bedeutung. Beide waren viel zu sehr mit den Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit beschäftigt.

Man hatte sich mit einem magischen Angestellten des Gougane Barra Parks darauf geeinigt, dass die Hochzeit am 30. Mai stattfinden sollte. Das war der Termin, wo Vollmond war. Glücklicherweise war es gerade ein Samstag, sodass niemand der Gäste ein Problem damit haben würde, etwas später noch einer Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Und am nächsten Tag konnte man ausschlafen, da die Zeremonie selber immer genau um viertel vor 3 nachts stattfinden musste. Gegessen wurde vorher, gefeiert aber erst hinterher. Es gab genaue Bestimmungen, die alles festlegten.

Die Trauzeugen waren auch bestimmt. Sirius und Remus hatten zugestimmt. Peter, der sich weder blicken noch von sich hören ließ, war nicht eingeladen, da man seinen aktuellen Aufenthaltsort nicht kannte. Sein Beruf, Spion für die Aurorenzentrale, ließ es nicht zu. Er konnte hinter einer Tanne im transsilvanischen Lande sitzen, oder mit weißem Helm durch die Steppe brausen. (A/N: Ja, ich geb es zu, ich kann Peter nicht leiden!) Aber da die Vorbereitungen auf Höchsttouren liefen, vermisste ihn niemand.

Das Fest, dass sich unsere beiden gönnten, war recht eintönig. Ein kleiner aber feiner Baum wurde aufgestellt, die Wohnung blitzblank gewienert und ein leckeres Essen gekocht. Niemand musste etwas alleine machen, die beiden arbeiteten im Team. So machte es doppelt viel Spaß und ging schneller als sonst.

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge. Es wurde nichts an den anderen verschenkt, erst im Mai sollte richtig gefeiert werden. Allerdings waren die Kosten so hoch, dass man sich auch hätte keine Geschenke mehr leisten können. Die beiden teilten ihre Zeit und Liebe am Heiligen Abend miteinander, und keiner der trauten Zwei beschwerte sich. Sie waren einfach glücklich, einander nun für alle Zeitalter gefunden zu haben.

/-/

Der Tag, an dem das Hochzeitskleid in Auftrag gegeben werden sollte, war für den März angesetzt. Gleichzeitig sollten auch die Roben für die Herren gekauft werden. Die 6 trafen sich im Leaky Cauldron zu einem Frühschoppen (oder Frühshoppen) (A/N: ;-)). Danach trennten sich ihre Wege vorzeitig. Da beide im gleichen Geschäft einkaufen wollten, schleppte James seine besten Freunde mit ins Besen-Geschäft. (A/N: sry Leute, ich hab den Namen vergessen) Der neueste und schnellste Besen war gerade herausgekommen, der Sauberwisch neun. Eine Schar von Teenagern umringte die Vitrine. Die drei grinsten sich an, bis sie sich zu den stillen Verehrern gesellten.

Währenddessen:

Kling kling…

„Guten Tag, meine Damen. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", begrüßte Madam Malkins die drei Frauen, die soeben den Laden betreten hatten.

„Ja, bitte. Wir möchten ein Brautkleid in Auftrag geben", sagte Lily freundlich.

„Oh, wie erfreulich. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Das bin dann wohl ich", sagte Lily verlegen und errötete.

„Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch. Darf ich ihnen unsere neueste Erfindung zeigen?

Sie führte Lily zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf der eine glänzende Kugel zu sehen war.

„Was ist das, bitte?", fragte Lily. Sie konnte sich um keinen Preis vorstellen, was da vor ihr stand.

„Es ist so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Kristallkugel. Sie legen ihre Hände darauf, und die Kugel blickt in ihre Seele. Sie sucht nach Hinweisen, wie sie denn ihr Kleid haben möchten und setzt ihre Wünsche dann in die Tat um. Ich habe noch keine Dame erlebt, die nach dieser Erfindung den Laden unzufrieden verlassen haben. Möchten sie es gerne ausprobieren, oder bevorzugen sie unsere fertigen Garderoben?"

Lily war sich nicht sicher. Verlockend war diese Sache ja schon… aber konnte sie dem wirklich trauen? Sie beriet sich mit Kate und Sarah.

„Soll ich das machen?" Sie war unsicher.

„Komm schon, Lily, trau dich was. Du hast doch eine lebhafte Fantasie, da kann ja nur Gutes dabei herauskommen!"

„Ja, du solltest das ausprobieren!"

„Also gut" Lily war sich noch immer nicht sicher, aber sie vertraute dem Urteilsvermögen ihrer beiden Freundinnen.

Sie nickte Madam Malkins zu und legte dann ihre Hände zaghaft auf die silberne Kugel, die nun in einem sanften Licht glühte. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und dann erschien auf einer Schaufensterpuppe, die anscheinend aus dem gleichen Material angefertigt worden war, Lilys Kleid.

**Tja, wie sieht das Kleid wohl aus? … Es bleibt spannend! Das alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, dass sofort die Hochzeit wird! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich hoffe auch auf ein Kommi…? **

**Das Kapitel ist etwas kurz geworden, aber es ist schon 12 Uhr nachts und ich muss morgen früh raus! **

**LUA**


	10. Die Hochzeit

**Nächstes chap! Noch mal danke für die ganzen lieben reviews! Zwar nur 2, aber egal! **

Kapitel 10: Die Hochzeit

„Wo zur Hölle ist dieses bekloppte Strumpfband?", brüllte Lily in die Runde.

Erstens war sie traurig, weil sie ihren Verlobten seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zweitens war sie aufgeregt, weil sie dem hundertprozentiggenauen Zeitplan um bereits 2 ½ Minuten hinterherhinkten und drittens konnte sie weder ihr Strumpfband, etwas Geliehenes noch etwas Blaues finden.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Lily. Wenn du dich hier so aufregst, wird das auch nicht besser werden. Weißt du was da hilft?"

„Nein", brummte Lily.

„Nachdenken!", stellte Sarah sachlich fest. „Wo hattest du es als letztes?"

„Weiß nicht", brummte Lily immer noch.

„Jetzt hör auf dich so zu benehmen und denk mal wirklich nach!"

Zerknirscht befolgte sie den ihr zugewiesenen Auftrag.

„Ich hatte es in den Koffer gepackt, in die Seitentasche", sagte sie.

„Hast du dort schon nachgesehen?", fragte Kate.

„Natürlich! Für was hältst du mich?"

„Für nicht besonders schlau!", sagte Sarah und hielt das Strumpfband triumphierend in die Höhe.

Lily war echt verblüfft.

„Woher hast du das denn jetzt wieder?"

„Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass dein Koffer zwei Seitentaschen hat?" Sarah lachte, worauf Lily eine Schnute zog.

„Hab ich vergessen", murmelte sie in den nicht vorhandenen Bart, entwand ihrer Freundin das Strumpfband und zog es sich über.

„So, jetzt brauche ich noch was Geliehenes und was Blaues", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken. Es funktionierte.

„Lass mich überlegen… warte mal! Weißt du schon, wie du dich versteckt halten wirst, bis alle anderen in der Kirche sind?"

„Nein", stellte Lily fest, „das könnte noch ein echtes Problem werden. Der Weg von der Straße bis zur Kapelle ist nicht gerade kurz, da würde ich den Anfang der Zeremonie verschieben, und vor der Kirche kann ich mich nicht verstecken, aber James darf mich auf keinen Fall sehen!"

„Hm… was können wir denn da machen?"

„Warte mal!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf und sie flüsterte Kate etwas ins Ohr.

Sie nickte. „Wird gemacht, Chef!"

/-/

Währenddessen bei den Männern:

„Tja, Prongs, jetzt ist die schöne Zeit vorbei", sagte Sirius todernst und schlug seinem besten Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ach Blödsinn. Jetzt fängt die schöne Zeit erst richtig an", antwortete James und lächelte glücklich.

„Jaaaa, das sagst du jetzt, aber spätestens 3 Tage nach eurer Hochzeit wirst du mich anflehen, dich von diesem Quälgeist zu befreien!"

„Oh Mann, Pad, das kannst du doch nicht wirklich glauben. Ich liebe Lily, und das wichtigste von allem: Lily liebt mich. (A/N: natürlich nur ein Scherz von ihm)"

Daraufhin konnte Sirius nichts mehr erwidern.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde die Stille erneut unterbrochen.

„Schade, dass Remus jetzt gar nicht kommen kann!", meinte Sirius.

„Tja, aber wir können nicht an einem anderen Tag heiraten, es geht nicht anders. Aber du hast Recht, es ist wirklich ein Jammer"

Die Tür tat sich auf, und Remus trat herein, natürlich in Menschenform.

Die beiden anderen rissen die Augen auf.

„Darf man dem Bräutigam gratulieren?", fragte er mit einem Riesengrinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Beim Merlin, bist du es wirklich, Moony?" James war überglücklich.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann unmöglich sein. Das geht gar nicht. No way!"

Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Padfoot! Natürlich bin ich es! Es wurde ein neues Medikament entwickelt, dass den Werwölfen ihre Verwandlung erspart und wie du siehst, wirkt es doch!"

„Seit wann gibt es das?", bohrte James nach.

Remus wirkte verlegen.

„Eigentlich… also wirklich… es gibt es erst seit gestern"

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS? Du vertraust diesen Kräuterkundefuzzis und nimmst einfach dieses Zeugs, obwohl es erst seit gestern aus dem Versuchslabor gekommen ist?" Sirius war außer sich.

Remus wurde noch verlegener.

„Na ja… wer hat denn hier was von Versuchslabor gesagt?", gab er preis.

Sirius riss die Augen nun so weit auf dass sie schon fast aus seinen Höhlen sprangen.

„**WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS?** Noch nicht mal ausgetestet ist dieses Zeug?"

James ignorierte Sirius und sprach nun ernst mit Remus.

„Remus, bitte glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich überglücklich bin, dass du solche Gefahren auf dich nimmst um bei meiner Hochzeit aufzukreuzen, aber das war leichtsinnig. Was weißt du, was passieren kann? Vielleicht treten schreckliche Nebenwirkungen bei diesem Trank oder Pille oder was es auch ist auf und das ist vielleicht noch schlimmer als bei der normalen Verwandlung!"

Remus seufzte.

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber es war mir nun mal so wichtig hier zu erscheinen!"

James seufzte ebenfalls, dann schloss er seinen Freund in die Arme.

„Danke, Moony"

/-/

Es war Mitternacht, als sich die gesamte Gesellschaft ans Essen machte. Da die Nicht-Ansehen-Regel für den Bräutigam immer noch galt, wurde der große Saal aufgeteilt und eine Trennwand herbeigezaubert. Die Frauen und Mädchen waren im einen Saal und die Jungen und Herren im anderen. Ausnahmen galten natürlich nur für Kleinkinder, die bei ihren Müttern bleiben wollten. Zwei Mal war dies der Fall.

Es wurde gut gegessen und auch gut getrunken. Sirius, der mal wieder der Spitzenreiter (in beidem) war, hatte bereits einen nicht mehr leichten Schwips und nahm sich nun schon das dritte Mal Nachtisch.

Sämtliche Herren waren gut aufgelegt und prosteten sich auf Lilys und James' Wohl zu. Nur einer saß ein bisschen einsam herum, er hatte es sich aber auch selber so ausgesucht: James. Er war schrecklich aufgeregt und nervös, hatte kaum etwas gegessen und noch weniger getrunken. Er hatte buchstäblich Lampenfieber. Erst als sein Vater sich zu ihm gesellte und ihm Beistand leistete, wurde ihm ein bisschen wohler ums Gemüt.

„Na, mein Junge, was ist denn los?", fragte Thomas und klopfte seinem Sohn freundschaftlich auf die zitternde Schulter.

James holte tief Luft.

„Nichts. … es ist nur… ich hab so schrecklich Angst, dass sich jetzt alles verändern wird. … ich meine… bisher haben wir uns kaum gestritten… und ich will nicht dass das jetzt alles anders wird"

Thomas lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Nur keine Panik. Vor euch liegt jetzt die schönste Zeit im Leben. Ihr habt noch euer ganzes Leben vor euch, also genießt das hier. Ihr beide seid noch so jung. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr mit Kindern, falls ihr überhaupt welche möchtet, noch ein bisschen wartet und in der Zwischenzeit etwas unternehmt. Macht eure Ausbildung fertig, sucht euch ein nettes Heim und macht ein paar Reisen. Du wirst sehen, alles wird wunderbar werden. Genauso hab ich es mit deiner Mutter gemacht und es hat funktioniert"

James lächelte. „Nur dass du schon ein ‚Heim' hattest!"

„Jetzt komm. Mach dir einen schönen Abend und vor allem: iss noch etwas. Du bist ganz bleich und ich möchte nicht, dass du aus den Latschen kippst. Schließlich ist heute dein Hochzeitstag!"

Die Zeit verrann viel zu schnell, und kaum das Mahl beendet, war es auch schon Zeit, sich auf zur Portschlüsselwiese zu begeben.

„Bevor wir jetzt alle nach Irland reisen, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen", begann Thomas mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

„Erstens möchte ich natürlich Lilliana und James beglückwünschen, die sich gleich hoffentlich das Jawort geben möchten!"

Allgemeines Gelächter. (A/N: Der brüllt so laut dass die Frauen das auch mitkriegen!)

„Auf Lily und James!" Er hob sein Glas.

„**Auf Lily und James!"**

„Zweitens möchte ich meine liebe Frau beglückwünschen, die sämtliche Hauselfen-Putzkolonnen mobilisiert hat um dieses alte Gemäuer auf Hochglanz zu polieren!"

„Auf Catherine!"

„**Auf Catherine!"**

„Und drittens möchte ich sämtliche Anwesenden darauf aufmerksam machen, dass alle Portschlüssel ein alter Blumentopf sind, und dass alle vollkommen besetzt sein müssen, das heißt, 5 Personen. Für das Brautpaar, die Trauzeugen, die Brautjungfern und die Eltern gibt es extra Portschlüssel. Die weiblichen gerade genannten möchte ich bitten, meiner Frau zu folgen, die Männer kommen mit mir"

Thomas hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die ihm zugewiesenen Personen zu finden. Er wühlte sich durch die Menge und fand wenigstens schon mal den Bräutigam und die Trauzeugen. Nur Mr. Evans fehlte. Eine riesige Suchaktion begann. Der Saal war (obwohl er schon halbiert worden war) riesig.

Endlich fand man ihn in einer Ecke, wo er begeistert mit einem Wandportrait einer jungen Dame flirtete. Allerdings war er mehr auf das sich bewegende Bild als auf die dargestellte Person fixiert, die sein Anstarren falsch deutete.

Endlich waren die Herren beisammen und folgten ihrem Führer aus dem Festsaal.

Sie bewegten sich als kleine Kolonne durch die verzweigten Gänge und gelangten in eins der Wohnzimmer, wo eine alte Bonbonschachtel schon bereitstand. Während Thomas den Unwissenden in die Portschlüsselgeheimnisse einweihte, dehnte Sirius seine Finger, da er den letzten Portschlüssel genommen hatte als er 12 Jahre alt gewesen war.

Endlich waren alle bereit.

„1… 2… 3!" Auf 3 ergriffen alle die Bonbondose und wurden in einem Wirbel aus Farben davongetragen.

Sie landeten auf der Straße, von der aus die Kapelle im Mondlicht schimmerte. Es war kaum jemand da, nur ein paar Gestalten hoben sich vom dunklen Hintergrund ab. Er lachte in Gedanken, wenn die anderen Hochzeitsgäste merken würden, was sie mit ihnen angestellt hatten. Natürlich war die Kapelle viel zu klein um alle 200 Hochzeitsgäste aufzunehmen, und das Brautpaar hatte sich einstimmig gegen eine magische Vergrößerung entschieden, da die kleine Kirche dadurch eindeutig ihren Reiz verlieren würde.

Also hatten sie Portschlüssel anfertigen lassen, die sie zu einem großen Saal transportierten, dessen Wände ähnlich wie die Decke der großen Halle verzaubert waren, sodass man sich fühlte, als ob man in der Kirche stände, aber in Wirklichkeit über 300km davon weg war.

Dann richtete er seine Gedanken wieder auf die bevorstehende Zeremonie.

Er raffte seine Umhänge zusammen und folgte den anderen den Pfad entlang, der vor der Kapelle endete.

Die weibliche Truppe war schon versammelt, alle waren da – bis auf Lily.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. Bestimmt hatte sie sich irgendwo versteckt. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, weiterhin nachzudenken als sich die hölzernen Türen öffneten und er hineintreten musste. Er trat nach vorne vor den kleinen Altar und wartete. Die Türen waren inzwischen wieder geschlossen worden.

Sirius und Remus waren inzwischen neben ihn getreten, genauso wie der Pfarrer, ein etwas ältlich aussehender Mann, der in eine silberne Robe gekleidet war. Auffallend war, dass ein königsblauer Stern als Brosche die beiden Seiten der Robe zusammenhielt.

Doch James hatte keine Augen für all die Nebensachen.

/-/

Vor der Kirche:

Als sich die Flügeltüren wieder geschlossen hatte, trat Kate zu ihr heran und flüsterte: „Ist in Ordnung, du kannst rauskommen!"

Daraufhin nahm Lily den Tarnumhang ab, den Sarah aus James' Schrank gemopst hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals gefunden, als die beiden bei seinen Eltern zu Besuch gewesen waren.

Kate strahlte sie an und flüsterte immer noch: „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Lily!"

Lily war trotzdem unsicher. „Glaubst du, dass es ihm gefällt?"

„Wenn ihm das nicht gefällt, dann leidet er unter Geschmacksverirrung!", sagte Sarah, die nun ebenfalls herbei getreten war.

Ihre Mutter strahlte sie glücklich an und übergab ihr ihren Brautstrauß.

Die Türen öffneten sich erneut und Lily atmete tief durch. Ihre Mutter zupfte noch an ihrem Schleier herum, bis er nach ihrer Meinung richtig saß.

Lily schlug nun den Schleier nach vorne über ihr Gesicht und trat seitlich an den Eingang heran, aber so, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte. Ihr Vater wartete auf der anderen Seite. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten nun auch Lilys Mutter und James Eltern in der Kapelle Platz genommen, und die Brautjungfern hatten sich neben dem Altar aufgestellt, beide in einem dunkelroten Kleid.

Als die ersten Klänge von Harfenmusik aus der Kirche erschallten, atmete sie tief durch und trat dann neben ihren Vater, der ihr seinen Arm darbot.

/-/

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, so schien es James. Er wartete neben vor dem Altar und richtete seinen Blick auf ein kleines rundes Fenster, durch das der Vollmond hineinschien.

Sein Herz klopfte noch schneller, als sich dann endlich die Tür öffnete und seine Eltern und Lilys Mutter hineinkamen, gefolgt von Sarah und Kate, die er aber kaum beachtete.

Er suchte nach einer Person, einer gewissen. Wo blieb sie nur? Erst als die Harfe zu spielen begann raste sein Herz so schnell, dass er fürchtete, jeder müsse es hören. Im Eingang erschien nun Mr. Evans, der seinen Arm einer Person hinstreckte.

James Herz blieb fast stehen, als sich ein weißer Handschuh, vom Vollmond beleuchtet, hervorschob und sich bei ihrem Vater einhakte.

Sie trat ins Licht.

Und James konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren.

In ihren Händen, die mit weißen ellenlangen Handschuhen bekleidet waren, hielt sie einen Strauß aus weißen Rosen, Lavendel und Flieder.

Lilliana trug ein schulterfreies Kleid, das bis zu Hüfte hinab eng war und dann weiter wurde. Es ging bis auf den Boden und zeigte Dekolleté. Über ihrer Brust war es in einem zarten Grünton gehalten, der bis zur Taille hinab in ein strahlendes Weiß überging, das bis zur Hüfte hinab gehalten wurde und dann wieder in ein Grün überging.

Ihre roten Haare waren hochgesteckt, aber stellenweise fielen ihre widerspenstigen Locken herunter. Der Schleier war aus hauchzartem Stoff gemacht. Er fiel ihr bis auf die Hüfte hinab, und vorne war ein Teil des Tülls nach vorne geklappt, was ihr ein mysteriöses Aussehen verlieh.

Sie ging schüchtern an den wenigen Personen vorbei.

Ihr Vater schlug den Schleier zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich neben James an den Altar stellte.

Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an, weil er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, was aber daran lag, dass er völlig überwältigt war. Dann wandte sie ihrem Blick dem Priester zu, der seine Rede begann.

„Nun bleiben aber Glaube, Liebe, Hoffnung, diese drei, aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen. Das ganze Leben ist von Liebe gezeichnet, genauso wie dieses junge Paar, das sich heute hier im Bund der Ehe zusammenfinden möchte"

Der Vollmond hatte sich nun mittlerweile komplett vor das kleine runde Fenster geschoben, das über dem Altar prangte.

Verstohlen wagte Lily einen Blick zu ihrem Verlobten, nun bald ihr Mann. Sein weißes Hemd schimmerte im Mondlicht, und seine Augen schienen in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein. Er trug eine grüne Fliege, dazu ein schwarzer Umhang, eine schwarze Hose und das weiße Hemd. Außerdem stak in seinem Knopfloch der Anzugjacke eine weiße Nelke.

Sie war mehr als zufrieden, da er so wunderbar aussah. Und sie wandte sich wieder dem Pastor zu. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb nicht lange an ihm haften, da sie an ihrem Arm merkte, wie er zitterte.

Sie legte sich den Strauß in den anderen Arm, dann tastete sie vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Er ergriff sie dankbar und lächelte sie nun an.

„James Potter, ich frage dich: Willst du Lilliana treu sein, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter, als er dieses Wort hörte, wie eine leise Vorahnung, aber er hatte keinerlei Zweifel als er „Ich will" sagte. Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, aber Lily hörte es heraus.

„Lilliana Evans, willst du James treu sein, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Eine seltsame Unruhe ergriff sie, als er die letzten Worte aussprach.

„Ich will", sagte sie leise.

Sie konnte hören, wie James aufatmete. Doch der schwierigste Teil der Zeremonie stand noch bevor. Man konnte natürlich auch heiraten, wenn man unbedingt wollte, aber von Bedeutung war sie erst, wenn der Vollmond über das Paar gerichtet hatte. Wenn der Mond seine Zustimmung zu dieser Verbindung gab, wusste man, dass diese zwei Personen die wahre Liebe miteinander teilten.

Der Priester gab das Zeichen, und die beiden fassten sich noch fester an den Händen und streckten sie ins Mondlicht.

Alle waren enttäuscht, als nichts passierte. Doch dann begann es. Ihre Ringfinger strahlten in einem Licht, das die ganze Kapelle erhellte.

Das Paar wechselte einen kurzen Blick, als das Licht einen schmalen Reif um ihre Finger formte, dann erlosch es.

Beide konnten aufatmen, noch mehr, jetzt konnten sie überglücklich sein, denn nun gab es keine Schranken mehr auf dem Weg ins ewige Glück.

Der Priester lächelte.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen"

James zögerte nicht lange und zog seine Lily zu sich. Dann blickte er ihr in die Augen und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig, ganz zärtlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, bot er ihr seinen Arm und gemeinsam schritten sie den kurzen Gang hinunter und verließen die Kapelle, während hinter ihnen die letzten Harfenklänge zu hören waren.

Draußen erwartete sie ein Jubelsturm, obwohl kaum Leute anwesend waren. Sie wurden umarmt und beglückwünscht, geküsst und bewundert.

„Jetzt zeigt schon eure Ringe", rief Mrs. Potter.

Sie streckten ihre Hände nach vorne, über die sich nun mehrere Personen beugten. Die Ringe waren aus Mondlicht geformt, sie schimmerten immer noch so, wie der Mond geschienen hatte, ganz weiß, mit einem Hauch Silber darin. Sie sahen vollkommen gleich aus, bis auf die Tatsache, dass auf Lilys Ring ein sternförmiger grüner Stein erschienen war, der der Brosche des Priesters ähnelte.

Wie alle Mondlicht-Ringe, konnte man sie nicht vom Finger ziehen. Sie ließen sich um keinen Deut bewegen, waren aber auch nicht unbequem, sondern ganz dem Finger seines Eigentümers angepasst. Erst, wenn der Partner verstarb, lösten sie sich auf.

Die beiden gingen wieder zurück zur Straße und ergriffen die alte Bonbondose, die sie zurück nach Hause bringen sollte.

Sie spürten ein Reißen unter dem Bauchnabel und landeten keine 2 Sekunden später sicher wieder im Hause der Potters.

/-/

Die Feier wurde im Hause der Potters fortgesetzt. Es wurde viel gelacht, viel getrunken (mit Sirius als Spitzenreiter) und auch viel getanzt. Eine große Überraschung gab es noch, als Mr. Evans verkündete, sein Geschenk und das seiner Frau sei eine Woche Urlaub in Italien als Flitterwochen.

Diese Tatsache wurde begeistert aufgenommen, vor allem aber die Tatsache, dass ihr Flug bereits heute um 10 Uhr morgens ging. Das Fest dauerte bis weit in den Morgen hinein, erst um halb acht verabschiedeten sich die letzten Gäste.

Zurückgelassen wurde ein heilloses Durcheinander. Es wurde aber nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, schließlich gab es immer noch die Hauselfen, die sich dem Chaos bestimmt bemächtigen konnten.

Müde ließen sich die beiden auf einem Stuhl nieder. (A/N: jaaaaa, auf einem! grins)

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt in unsere Wohnung fahren und unsere Sachen packen? Wir müssen bereits um neun am Flughafen sein!"

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Was bei Merlin ist ein Flughafen?"

„Muggeltechnologie!"

„Das wird bestimmt lustig!"

Es war getan. Es war passiert. Nun konnte eine neue Zeit anfangen, eine bessere Zeit. Und zusammen würden sie alles schaffen, bis das Ende kam.

Sie fassten sich bei den Händen und apparierten nach Hause, während die Sonne den Horizont erklomm.

**Ende Kapitel 10**

**Achso, ich bin nächste Woche nicht da, also gibt's das nächste chap erst am Sonntag, vielleicht aber auch am Samstag, wenn ich's noch schaffe.**

**Immer schön reviewn! **


	11. Flitterwochen, ach wie schön!

**So, war zwar lange weg, aber jetzt kommt das neue chap! Ich hoffe, ich kann euch damit entschädigen!**

**Ach so, wer kein Lemon mag, überspringt dieses Kapitel am besten!**

Kapitel 11: Flitterwochen, ach wie schön!

In aller Eile wurden die Sachen gepackt und in zwei Koffern verstaut. Die Flugtickets waren ihnen bereits überreicht worden, alle Formalitäten waren geklärt.

„Bist du endlich fertig, flower?"

„Ja, ja, komme schon!", kam die gedämpfte Antwort hinter der Badezimmertür hervor. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig das ist, ein Corsagenkleid auszuziehen? Du mit deinem Anzug hattest es da viel leichter!"

James musste grinsen.

„Dafür sahst du tausendmal besser als ich aus!"

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Lily kam heraus, diesmal in einem kurzen Rock und einem Top.

„Stimmt nicht, du sahst einfach zum Anbeißen aus!" Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und rieb ihre Nase an seiner. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Es kribbelte bei beiden ganz gewaltig, als er sie zärtlich küsste.

„Jetzt sind wir verheiratet, wir zwei!", wisperte Lily ihm ins Ohr.

„Fühlt sich ganz schön gut an, oder was meinst du?", flüsterte er zurück, „Ich hab immer noch Schmetterlinge bei dir im Bauch"

Lily errötete. „Ich kann das alles noch gar nicht glauben", sagte sie leise. „Weißt du, ich hab Angst…"

„Ssshhh…", unterbrach er sie. „Das brauchst du nicht. Wir werden nie getrennt sein, und ich werde dich immer beschützen, das verspreche ich dir!"

Lily lief eine Träne übers Gesicht.

„Aber ich hab' Angst, dass etwas wie damals noch einmal passieren könnte!" Sie schluchzte und legte verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Das brauchst du doch nicht. Jetzt bin ich für immer bei dir!", sagte er.

„Und jetzt komm, sonst verpassen wir unseren Flug!" Er lächelte sie an, und sie tapfer zurück. Beide nahmen ihre Koffer und apparierten.

/-/

„Meine Damen und Herren, im Namen unserer Crew möchten wir sie herzlich an Bord des Fluges RM3546 nach Rom, Italien begrüßen. Bitte legen sie nun die Sicherheitsgurte an und bringen sie ihren Sitz in eine aufrechte Position"

James saß kerzengerade in seinem Sitz und er war leicht grün um die Nase.

„Schatz? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Ja, ja, alles O.K.!", sagte James etwas zu schnell.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Fliegen macht einen Heidenspaß!", sagte Lily um ihn aufzumuntern.

Aber James schwieg. Er presste sich in seinen Sitz, als es endlich losging. Seine Hand suchte nach Lilys und drückte sie fest, als das Flugzeug abhob und der Magen Saltos schlug. Lily versuchte, ein wenig Ruhe auszustrahlen, als er neben ihr im Sitz saß und wie Espenlaub zitterte.

Als sie dann die endgültig die Flughöhe erreicht hatten, war James erleichtert, und er begann, das Flugzeug auszukundschaften. Lily bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit, denn sie war bereits kurz nach dem Start eingeschlafen, die letzte Nacht war einfach sehr anstrengend gewesen, obwohl sie so glücklich wie noch nie gewesen war.

Die paar Stunden vergingen schnell. Kaum waren sie in der Luft, so gingen auch wieder die Warnlampen für die Sitzgurte an, so schien es für beide.

Als es dann eine ruppige Landung gab, wachte Lily wieder auf. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei, aber sie überwand ihre Müdigkeit und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie verließen das kleine Flugzeug und brachten den Flughafen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Es waren sonnige 26 Grad in Rom. Sie nahmen ihre Taschen und zauberten sie (natürlich in einer Ecke, wo kein Muggel sie sehen konnte) klein, dann bestiegen sie einen Bus und fuhren zum Bahnhof in der römischen Innenstadt.

Sie gönnten sich ein kleines Mittagessen, bevor sie ihren Zug bestiegen und zu ihrem Zielort, ein paar Kilometer südlich von Rom, fuhren.

Mit einem lauten, wohligen Seufzen verließen sie den Zug und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel. Mit Thomas Potters Hilfe hatte Mr. Evans ein magisches Hotel ausgesucht, damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit auf Magie verzichten mussten.

James ließ sich auf das Doppelbett plumpsen.

„Endlich angekommen!"

„Gott sei Dank, wir haben ja auch schon vier Uhr nachmittags!", sagte Lily, die gerade ihren Koffer wieder vergrößerte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns unsere Schwimmsachen schnappen und uns an den Strand pflanzen?", schlug Lily vor.

James nickte.

Keine 2 Minuten später hatten sie ihre Badesachen unter ihre normale Kleidung gezogen und marschierten mit Handtüchern und Sonnencreme zum Strand. Das Hotel hatte einen kleinen Privatstrand, der durch ein paar Zauber vor neugierigen Blicken der Muggel geschützt war.

Lily breitete ihr Handtuch auf dem weichen, weißen Sand auf und begann, sich einzucremen.

„James?" Sie schenkte ihm einer ihren berühmten Hundeblicke. „Könntest du mir vielleicht den Rücken eincremen?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er grinste lüstern.

„Natürlich, Mrs. Potter!"

„Puh… an den Namen muss ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen!", seufzte sie, während er ihr einen Smiley auf den Rücken malte.

„Soll ich dem etwas nachhelfen?", fragte er grinsend. Er verteilte die Creme auf ihrem Rücken.

„Wie willst du das denn bitte machen?", antwortete sie, allerdings nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Er kitzelte sie, stoppte dann aber.

„Hilft das deinem Gedächtnis schon mal auf die Sprünge?"

Sie rang nach Luft, beherrschte sich dann aber wieder.

Lily drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Ich fürchte, nicht!", grinste sie, bevor er eine neue Kitzelattacke startete.

„James… ich kriege… keine Luft… mehr!", keuchte sie, während sie sich unter seinen Händen vor Lachen krümmte.

Er stoppte und stemmte seine Hände rechts und links von ihrem Kopf in den Sand.

„Ergibst du dich?", fragte er lachend.

„Niemals!", sagte sie.

James seufzte.

„Dann muss ich wohl zu härteren Methoden greifen!"

Er hob sie spielerisch hoch und sie umklammerte seinen Hals. In ihr stieg eine vage Meinung auf, als er sie in Richtung Meer trug.

Sie kreischte.

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist doch eiskalt!"

Lily zappelte, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und trug sie ins Meer hinein, bis es ihm an die Hüfte reichte, dann wendete er einen seiner speziellen Kitzel-Griffe an, damit sie ihn losließ. Sie plumpste ins Meer und kam Sekunden später tropfnass wieder hoch.

James prustete vor Lachen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das Wasser des Mittelmeeres war extrem salzig, und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie einiges davon hatte trinken müssen.

Sie schmollte und marschierte schnurstracks aus dem Wasser. James folgte ihr, immer noch lachend.

„Das war gemein, du Blödmann!", sagte sie, während sie sich abtrocknete.

„Tschuldigung", lachte er, „es war einfach zu verführerisch!"

Sie schob ihre Unterlippe vor, dann formte sich in ihr ein Gedanke.

„Apropos verführerisch, ich hatte ja eigentlich noch was vor, heute Nacht, aber unter diesen Umständen…" Sie betonte das Wort ‚diesen' besonders.

Sein Grinsen verschwand.

„Pah…", machte er. Er streckte seine Nase himmelwärts. „Tja, aber wenn ich gar nicht gewollt hätte?", versuchte er, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Sie lachte kurz auf.

„So wie ich dich kenne, _hättest_ du gewollt!"

„Ich kann auch sehr gut ohne Sex auskommen, wenn du darauf anspielen willst!"

Sie schwieg.

‚Lily, du Idiotin! Willst du jetzt schon einen Streit riskieren?', fragte sie sich.

‚Nein, auf keinen Fall nein! Ihr seid grade mal weniger als 24 Stunden verheiratet, und ihr wollt jetzt schon streiten? Das ist aber nicht sehr romantisch!', meldete sich ihr Gewissen.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich aus ihrer Kehle.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie.

„Nein, ich kann das wirkli… wie bitte?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Du hast Recht. Lass uns aufhören zu streiten. Das sollte eigentlich die schönste Zeit unseres Lebens werden, und wir zoffen uns schon nach ein paar Stunden", meinte sie resignierend.

„Ach, komm her, du", sagte er zärtlich und schloss sie in die Arme. Glücklich erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir niemals böse sein kann", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und jetzt lass uns noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, und danach gehen wir was Leckeres essen, ok?"

Sie stimmte zu.

/-/

Die Sonne sank immer tiefer. Allmählich wurde es auch immer kühler.

Um sechs Uhr packten sie ihre Sachen und marschierten zurück zum Hotel.

Sie warfen ihre Handtücher aufs Bett, zogen sich schnell um und spazierten händchenhaltend hinunter in das Hotelrestaurant. Lilys Vater hatte an alles gedacht und vorsorglicherweise Vollpension gebucht.

Beide bestellten sich einen Salatteller und machten sich wie wild darüber her. Dazu wurde Wein getrunken.

„Wie wäre es gleich mit einer gemeinsamen Dusche?", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr. Die Teller standen leer neben ihnen.

Gleichzeitig schoben sie ihre Stühle zurück und erhoben sich. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht jetzt und hier um den Hals zu fallen oder ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen. Erst als die Aufzugtür sich mit einem ‚Bing' schloss und keiner die beiden stören konnte, stürzte sie sich wie ausgehungert auf ihn und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Gott sei Dank befand sich kein Mensch auf dem Flur, als sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers wankten, sich immer noch küssend und er hatte wirklich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, das Passwort zu murmeln, da Lily sich um keinen Zentimeter von ihm wegbewegen wollte. Endlich klickte das Türschloss.

Sie tapsten in den dunklen Raum und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu.

Lily begann, mit ihrem Mund tiefer zu wandern.

„Hey", flüsterte er, „ich denke, wir wollten duschen!" Sie stoppte.

„Du hast Recht, ich geh schon mal vor, und du kommst gleich nach, in Ordnung?", verführte sie ihn.

Sie ließ seinen Hemdkragen los und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. Es war groß und mit einer großen Glasdusche ausgestattet. Schnell zog sie ihre Sachen aus drehte die Dusche an. Das Wasser kam von allen Seiten, von der kompletten Decke regnete es herab und von den Seiten spritzen warme Fontänen. Praktischerweise reagierte das System auf Bedürfnisse des Benutzers und regelte die Temperatur perfekt. Sie schäumte sich die Haare ein und wusch sich das Shampoo wieder aus. Die Scheiben waren bereits beschlagen, als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und James eintrat, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Aber Lily war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie nicht hörte, als die Glastür mit einem leisen Schmatzen aufgezogen wurde und ein Handtuch zu Boden fiel.

Zwei muskulöse Arme umschlangen sie von hinten und sie flüsterte: „Da bist du ja endlich" Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und küsste ihn. Dann schnappte sie sich das Duschgel und schmierte ihm etwas davon auf seinen Rücken. Er genoss es und schloss die Augen. Sie schlich hinter ihn und massierte seine Schultern.

Das Wasser wurde immer heißer und Dampfwolken stiegen auf. Es war schon fast wie in einer Sauna. Schon lange hatte Lily ihre Massage beendet und schon lange standen die beiden ineinander verschlungen da, sich heftigst küssend. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, sie wollte mehr, doch er löste den Kuss.

„Wir haben Zeit, flower", sagte er leise.

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. „Gib mir nur 5 Minuten, dann komm raus, ok? Ich werde auf dich warten!"

Damit schlüpfte sie aus der Dusche und ließ ihn alleine. Während sie ihre Überraschung vorbereitete, ließ er das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Als er meinte, dass er nun lange genug gewartet hatte, stellte er die Brause ab, trocknete er sich flüchtig ab und schlang das Handtuch um seinen Körper.

Er verließ das Badezimmer – und erschrak. Da lag sie… quer über dem gemeinsamen Bett, nur ein schwarzes Negligé zierte ihren schmalen Körper. Es war weit ausgeschnitten und größtenteils durchsichtig. Der Rock war nicht besonders lang, in der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel hörte es auf. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu überlegen, weil sie sich anmutig erhob und langsam auf ihn zukam.

Er registrierte erst die Situation, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte, und ihm einen Kuss zuhauchte. Ein Feuer loderte augenblicklich in seinen Lenden auf. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Männlichkeit innerhalb von Sekunden aufrichtete. Das Handtuch fiel zu Boden. Lily spürte ebenfalls ein angenehmes Brennen zwischen ihren Schenkeln, als sich etwas gegen ihren Unterleib drückte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn rückwärts mit sich zum Bett. Sie legte sich hin und zog ihn auf sich. Er küsste sie verlangend. Seine Hände glitten über den seidigen Stoff bis er ihre weiche Haut erreichte. Er nahm genau den gleichen Weg zurück, allerdings zog er, ohne dass sie es merkte, den Hauch von Nichts mit nach oben.

Sie zupfte ihn am Ohrläppchen und bedeutete ihm, sie beide umzudrehen. Er fasste sie am Po und mit einem Ruck lag sie nun auf ihm. Sie streichelte ihn sanft, ihre Hände schienen überall gleich zu sein. Er stöhnte und keuchte unter ihren Händen, unter ihren Küssen, die wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brannten. Als sie ihre Beine spreizte und sich so bewegte, dass die Spitze seines Penis' gerade so über ihren Schambereich fuhr, raubte es ihm fast den Verstand.

„Bitte…", keuchte er.

Sie lachte leise. „Ich denke, wir haben Zeit?", fragte sie, doch als sie sein verzerrtes Gesicht sah, erlöste sie ihn.

Mit einem Ruck ließ sie sich vollends auf ihm nieder, sein Glied drang hart in sie ein. Sie schrie, als sie ihn in sich spürte. Dieses Gefühl war eine Qual. Er war so groß und fest, dass es ihr schien, er könnte sie zerreißen, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon beirren, es war so himmlisch. Beide erfüllte das Gefühl der absoluten Vollkommenheit, sie waren zu einem Wesen geworden.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hüften kreisen. Er krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken. Es quälte ihn, dass sie sich so langsam steigerte.

„Lily… du machst mich noch …", doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen, weil sie ihr Becken hob und sich noch einmal auf ihn fallen ließ, sodass er noch tiefer in sie eindrang. Auch sie konnte es kaum noch ertragen.

Sie steigerte das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen, gleichzeitig wie ihr Keuchen und ihr Stöhnen.

Lily tastete nach seinen Händen, die sich in die Decke verkrampft hatten. Sie löste sie davon und legte sie auf ihre vollen Brüste. Es verschaffte ihm Genugtuung und gleichzeitig verlangte er nach mehr. Beide näherten sich dem Höhepunkt.

Seine Hände waren mittlerweile auf ihren Hüften angekommen, wo er sie in ihren Bewegungen unterstützte.

Er stöhnte ihren Namen, als sie zusammen zu den Sternen flogen. Etwas ergoss sich in sie. Sie blieb einige Sekunden so sitzen, dann erhob sie sich und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

In dieser Nacht kamen beide kaum noch zum Schlafen, und sie genossen es einfach nur, es wieder und wieder zu tun.


	12. Nieser und verrückte Ideen

**Hier kommt Kapitel 12! Mann… sind das schon viele! grins Ich rechne so mit ungefähr 15 oder 16 Kapiteln, aber mal sehen!**

**Leider kann ich jetzt nicht mehr regelmäßig updaten, weil die Schule wieder angefangen hat und die mich erstmal festhält! Mann ey, 10te Klasse! Ich bemühe mich aber, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen!**

**Hermine Potter: Nochmals danke!**

**Lily Summer: Dir auch auf jeden Fall danke. Ach so, dir wird diese FF bestimmt gut gefallen, weil ich nämlich eine Fortsetzung dazu schreiben werde… aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht! lachlach **

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem nächsten chap!**

Kapitel 12: Nieser und verrückte Ideen

Die Woche ging nach der Meinung der beiden viel zu schnell herum. Kaum waren sie angekommen, mussten sie auch schon wieder abreisen. Sie hatten die Woche richtig genossen, endlich konnten sie mal ausspannen ohne den Druck der Arbeit oder der Familie im Rücken zu haben. Übrigens waren gerade Semesterferien. Der ganze Mai und der halbe Juni waren immer frei, bevor dann das neue Quartal im Ministerium für die Aurorenschüler anfing. Ende November waren dann noch einmal 2 Wochen Ferien, im Dezember begann dann ebenfalls die neue ‚Ausbildungssaison'.

So hatten sie keine Probleme mit der Arbeit und brauchten keinen Lehrstoff nachzuholen.

Am letzten Tag machten sie einen langen Spaziergang am Strand. Der Sand war warm und weich unter ihren Füßen, am Himmel stand der letzte Schimmer der roten Abendsonne. Morgen sollte ihr Flug zurück nach London gehen.

Lily seufzte.

„Was ist los?", fragte James besorgt.

„Ach nichts. Ich finde es nur schade, dass unsere Flitterwochen jetzt schon wieder vorbei sind. Und bald geht das Aurorentraining auch weiter"

„Komm schon, wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Nur noch dieses Quartal, dann sind wir doch schon fertig", tröstete James sie.

„Ja, aber dann kommt noch das praktische Jahr hinzu. Wir werden kaum zu Hause sein", meinte Lily.

„Hey, das vergeht bestimmt ganz schnell. Und du weißt, dass ich alles daran setzen werde, dass wir beide zusammen an einen Einsatzort kommen werden! Mein Vater tut doch auch alles dafür"

„Und was ist, wenn es nicht so klappt, wie wir uns das wünschen?", fragte Lily ihn und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Noch ist es doch nicht soweit"

‚Das kommt aber schneller als man denkt', dachte Lily.

„Außerdem, wenn du dann gar keine Lust mehr hast, kannst du immer noch ins Büro gehen. Organisation und so. Das ist ja auch noch eine Möglichkeit für ausgebildete Auroren ohne Praxiserfahrung"

Lily seufzte noch einmal.

‚Und was ist, wenn ich jetzt schwanger werde?', dachte sie, ‚wir benutzen den Verhütungszauber kaum noch, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, ob es ihm aufgefallen ist'

‚Dann nimm doch den Langzeitzauber!', sagte ihr Verstand. ‚Da kann auf keinen Fall was passieren'

‚Du bist mal unverständig!' (A/N: grins) Ihr Gewissen mischte sich ein. ‚Sie **will,** das etwas passiert! Obwohl ich das bei der jetzigen Situation kaum empfehlen würde!" In Gedanken rümpfte es die (nicht vorhandene) Nase.

‚Wenn etwas passiert, dann kann es keiner aufhalten. Außerdem ist es dann vielleicht so vorbestimmt', meinte ihr Herz.

‚DAS IST MEINE SACHE!', brüllte Lily in Gedanken dazwischen.

‚Obwohl die schon Recht haben… Ich **will** ja, dass etwas passiert. Ich habe keine Lust, noch so lange auf Kinder zu warten. Ich will keine alte Schrulle sein, wenn ich endlich schwanger bin', sagte sie sich.

Und noch ein weiteres Seufzen.

„Schatz? Was ist denn los?" James riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Lily zögerte. Sollte sie ihm davon erzählen? Lieber nicht. Also, schnell eine Ausrede erfinden.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass… ich gerne noch was Verrücktes am letzten heutigen Abend machen möchte!", zog sie sich aus der Affäre.

„Was denn?" Er grinste.

„Schwimmen gehen!", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. „Jetzt und hier"

„Was?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Ach, komm schon!" Sie drehte sich um und lief ins Meer hinein. Allerdings schien sie zu vergessen, dass sie ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose trug.

Das Wasser war eiskalt, aber Lily machte sich nichts daraus und schmiss sich ins Wasser.

James sah ihr ungläubig hinterher.

‚Die macht mich noch verrückt!', dachte er.

Doch dann überwand er sich und folgte seiner Frau ins Wasser.

Lily tauchte auf und strich sich die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist das nicht herrlich?", fragte sie und schickte einen Strahl Salzwasser in Richtung James.

Der Strahl traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

„Na warte!" Er stürzte sich auf Lily und beide tauchten unter.

In einem Wirbel aus Luftbläschen küssten sich die beiden im Wasser. Es war kalt, aber sie genossen es einfach nur. So merkten die beiden gar nicht, dass die Sonne mittlerweile komplett untergegangen war. Erst gegen neun Uhr verließen die beiden das Wasser und gingen, beide tropfnass, zurück zum Hotel.

„Jetzt komm schon", kicherte Lily.

„Meinst du wirklich?" James war misstrauisch.

„Das kann doch nur lustig werden" Damit packte sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter dem Busch in der Hotellobby hervor, wo er sich versteckt hatte. Selbstsicher strebte sie den Aufzug an. Unter den gaffenden Blicken der anderen Zauberer schloss sich die Tür.

Beide konnten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Sie kicherten, prusteten, giggelten und lachten wie zwei Teenager.

„Ping", machte der Aufzug und die Tür ging auf. Sie wankten über den Flur und erreichten letztendlich dann doch noch ihr Zimmer.

Lachend warfen sie sich auf das Bett.

„Lily?", sagte James in einer Atempause.

Sie stoppte in ihrem Kichern.

„Was ist los?"

„Das hat Spaß gemacht!", sagte er.

„Finde ich auch"

Nass wie sie war, kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

„Lass uns noch ein bisschen so bleiben, ja?", nuschelte sie. „Nur fünf Minuten, dann müssen wir uns mal dringend umziehen"

Im Raum war es auch relativ kalt, da die Räume im Frühling und Sommer durch Zauber heruntergekühlt wurden.

Doch bevor sie noch die fünf Minuten zählen konnten, waren beide schon eingeschlafen.

/-/

„HATSCHIIIIII!", nieste James. Es war bereits das vierte Mal an diesem Morgen.

„Gesundheit!", wünschte Lily ihm, ebenfalls das vierte Mal an diesem Morgen.

James putzte sich die Nase.

„Hoffentlich habe ich mich nicht erkältet!", sagte er.

„Das hast du wohl, so wie du dich anhörst!"

„Ich will aber nicht krank sein!"

„So schlimm wird's wohl nicht werden. Außerdem sind wir heute auch wieder zu Hause, da steck ich dich ins Bett, und ruck zuck bist du wieder topfit"

„Ins Bett stecken? Mit dir oder ohne dich?", fragte er lüstern grinsend.

Sie grinste zurück.

„Ich muss dir ja dann regelmäßig deine Medizin bringen!", sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Oder ich stecke dich an, und dann müssen wir ja zwangsläufig zusammen im Bettchen liegen, weil wir nur eins haben!"

Er zog sie enger an sich und wollte ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken, doch sie hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Nein, das ist nicht gut, wer soll uns denn dann pflegen?"

Sie entwand sich aus seinem Griff, drehte sich um und klappte den Koffer zu.

„Komm schon, bald geht unser Flugzeug, und wir brauchen noch eine gute Stunde dorthin, Züge brauchen länger als wenn man appariert"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Koffer schrumpfte auf handliche Größe zusammen. Er wurde verstaut, und ab ging es.

/-/

Nachmittags um halb 4 waren sie zu Hause. James' Schnupfen hatte sich anscheinend verschlechtert, im Flugzeug herrschte auch immer (zu) guter Klimabetrieb. Sein Kopf war glühendheiß, seine Hände eiskalt und die Nase lief ihm permanent.

„Du gehörst eindeutig ins Bett!", stellte Lily fest, als sie ihre Hand von seiner Stirn nahm.

„Aber wir müssen doch noch aufräumen…", wollte er widersprechen.

„Keine Widerrede! Nächste Woche fängt das letzte Semester an und da musst du auf jeden Fall fit sein! Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon. Soviel ist ja auch wieder nicht da"

Lily schob ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er schlüpfte in einen warmen Schlafanzug und kuschelte sich dann unter die Bettdecke, bis nur noch seine Nasenspitze herausguckte.

„Vielleicht hast du doch Recht", murmelte er, doch fast sofort war er eingeschlafen. Lily betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und flüsterte:

„Schlaf gut, mein Schatz"

Dann machte sie sich daran, den Koffer auszupacken. Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick nach hinten, wo James immer noch schlief, allerdings warf er sich hin und her. Sein Fieber stieg noch immer.

Als sie fertig war, ließ sie ihn allein und pflanzte sich mit ihrem Lieblingsbuch auf das Sofa.

Die Uhr tickte regelmäßig, sonst war alles still. Die Geschichte, eine Horrorgeschichte, war schrecklich spannend.

_Die verrostete Tür des alten Friedhofs fiel quietschend ins Schloss. Es war schon dunkel, nur die Bäume wogten im Wind, sie sahen aus wie Riesen mit Keulen. Der Kies knirschte unter meinen Schuhen. Ich lenkte meine Schritte in Richtung des frisch aufgeworfenen Grabhügels meiner Mutter. Da – hinter mir! Ein Heulen!_

Lily schreckte auf. Hatte sie nicht gerade auch ein Heulen gehört?

Da – schon wieder! Lily wurde mulmig in der Magengrube. Langsam legte sie den Wälzer zur Seite und erhob sich von der Couch, den Zauberstab gezogen.

Diesmal ein lautes Keuchen und ein Quietschen!

Sie schlich in den Flur hinaus. Es kam von rechts, aus dem Schlafzimmer!

Hoffentlich war James nichts passiert!

Die Türklinke quietschte Gott sei Dank nicht. Sie lugte um die Ecke.

Die Tür schwang auf, und Lily wurde totenbleich.

Auf dem Bett lag James, aber wie? Er wälzte sich hin und her, wirres Zeug stammelnd. Die Decke lag auf dem Boden. Seine Wangen waren rot, seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß.

Sie stürzte zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Das Fieber war weiter anscheinend weiter gestiegen. Jetzt brauchte er wirklich Hilfe.

Zuerst deckte sie ihn wieder mit seiner Decke zu, ihre legte sie auch noch über seine. Dann stürzte sie los, um eine Wärmflasche zu machen, außerdem holte sie Eiswasser.

„Bitte werde wieder gesund", sagte sie leise, als sie ihm die Stirn kühlte. Eine Träne tropfte ihm auf die Nase.

**Tja, wie es wohl weiter mit dem Jamie geht? Hehe **

**Das kommt im nächsten chap, und es kommt schneller, wenn ihr brav reviewt!**

**Also, ran an die Tastatur! **


	13. Without title

**Tschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat einfach Vorrang! Ich tue wirklich mein Bestes, und ich hoffe, dass ich ein bisschen schneller werde! Die Eingewöhnungszeit ist immer die Schlimmste, außerdem renovieren wir grade! Sry, ich bemühe mich wirklich.**

**Ach so, wer mir nachträglich zum Geburtstag gratulieren möchte, kann das natürlich machen! grins**

Kapitel 13: Without title

James schlief bereits seit genau 33 Stunden, 17 Minuten und 29 Sekunden. Lily hatte ihn während dieser Zeit nicht alleine gelassen. Mittlerweile war das Fieber wieder zurückgegangen, aber er wollte nicht aufwachen, also ließ sie ihn in seiner Trance. Sie hatte es Gott sei Dank geschafft, ihm ein wenig Wasser einzuflößen, sodass er nicht vollkommen austrocknete. Sie selbst hatte nicht mehr geschlafen, sondern hatte sich nur um den Kranken gekümmert. Gegessen hatte sie auch nicht. So war es also nicht verwunderlich, dass sie völlig fertig neben der Bettkante kniete. Es war 7 Uhr morgens.

James' Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Es ging ihm also schon besser. Lilys Augenlider sanken herab. Nein, nur nicht einschlafen! Sie riss sie wieder nach oben. Und noch einmal. Doch das dritte Mal schaffte sie es einfach nicht mehr.

„Nur fünf Minuten ausruhen", sagte sie sich in Gedanken. Doch schon war sie eingeschlafen.

Im selben Moment wachte James auf.

Müde starrte er an die weiße Decke. Als er den größten Teil seiner Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, setzte er sich langsam auf. Er sah sich um und erschrak. Neben dem Bett kniete Lily, die Arme auf der Matratze verschränkt. Sie war bleich und ihre Augen saßen tief und dunkel in ihren Höhlen. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Langsam rutschte er nach unten vom Bett herunter. Er schwankte leicht, als er sich auf seine Füße stellte, doch James gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Er hob Lily hoch und legte sie in sein Bett. Dann schlüpfte er zu ihr, zog die Decke über sie beide und legte beschützerisch einen Arm um sie. James platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn, dann schloss er auch die Augen. Er spürte gerade noch, wie sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte, dann schlief er auch ein.

/-/

(A/N: Sorry, Leute, ich mache jetzt einen Zeitsprung, es passiert jetzt einfach nichts mehr, bis daaaann… aber lest selbst! )

„Bist du da, Jamie?" Lily streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür in sein Büro.

Ein „Ja" ertönte hinter seiner Zeitung. Sie schlich sich hinter ihn, warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Seine Brille war ihm auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht. Irgendwie sah er damit so… gebildet aus, fand Lily. Nicht dass er nicht sonst auch so wirken würde, aber dies versetzte ihm den Eindruck eines Professors.

„Hast du schon Schluss?", murmelte er, während er die Seite umblätterte.

„Jap. Gehen wir dann nach Hause?", fragte sie ihn.

„Komme gleich" Er legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und räumte seine Tasche ein.

Mittlerweile war es Dezember geworden, im Jahr nachdem beide ihre praktische Zeit abgearbeitet hatten. Sie waren nach Schottland geschickt worden, glücklicherweise durften sie zusammenbleiben. In diesem Jahr war nichts passiert, wirklich nichts, abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Zwischenfällen in Glasgow. In einem Hinterhof war eine Versammlung von in Kapuzenmänteln gekleideten Personen abgehalten worden, es bestand der Verdacht auf Todesser, allerdings hatte sich die Vermutung nicht bewahrheitet. Beide hatten mit einem ‚Ohnegleichen' bestanden, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht einen seriösen Auftrag bekommen hatten. Im letzten Monat waren dann zurück nach London gekommen.

Sie hatten ihr Wiedersehen groß mit Freunden und Familie gefeiert, da Heimbesuche nur in Todesfällen erlaubt waren. Eine Überraschung hatte es noch gegeben. In dieser Zeit hatten Mr. und Mrs. Potter es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, das ‚eigene Heim', das jede Familie nach ihrer Meinung haben sollte, für Lily und James einzurichten. Es war ein kleines Häuschen mit einem kleinen Garten, inklusive Teich, in einem grünen Vorort von London. Sie hatten es „Edge of Paradise" genannt, die Grenze zum Paradies. Wie nahe dieser Name an ihr Schicksal grenzte, auch wenn sie noch nichts davon wussten!

James schnappte seine Jacke und sie apparierten in ihren Flur.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen für uns koche?", fragte James grinsend, als er seine Jacke auf den Ständer hing.

„Aber morgen ist Christmas Eve! Was soll denn das werden?", protestierte Lily.

„Ich will nicht, dass hier alles in die Luft geht!"

„Ach, komm schon!", bettelte er. „Ich gebe mir auch ganz viel Mühe!"

Lily überlegte. Das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte zu kochen, war die Küche über und über mit Reis verklebt gewesen.

„Du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach, weißt du das?"

„Bitte?" James setzte den Hundeblick auf, den er so gut beherrschte.

„Nein… mach das nicht…du weißt doch, dass ich da immer schwach werde!" Lily seufzte.

James schob seine Unterlippe vor und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon. Du darfst mich auch kontrollieren!" Er lachte und löste den Hundeblick, denn er wusste, dass er bereits gewonnen hatte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dann doch die Einladung meiner Eltern annehmen sollen", meinte Lily.

Sie schwieg.

„Aber nur, wenn du eine Ente machst!"

„Danke, danke, mein Schatz! Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen!"

‚Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich das noch bereuen werde', dachte Lily, dann folgte sie ihm wortlos in die Küche.

„Machst du uns dann heute etwas zu Essen?", fragte er.

Sie lachte. „Ach, **darauf** wolltest du hinaus!" Spielerisch jagte sie ihn durch die Küche und hinaus in den Flur.

„Damit kommst du mir nicht davon!"

Er jagte die Treppe hoch, sie hinterher.

„Du fieser,"

Und rum um die Ecke.

„schrecklicher,"

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers flog auf.

„Böser!"

Beide rannten hinein.

„Potter!"

Er saß in der Falle.

Seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein schmerzlicher Zug wider.

Abrupt stoppte Lily in ihrem Rennen.

„James… es tut mir Leid" Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt, ihn an die schmerzliche Zeit während der Schule zu erinnern, als sie ihn gehasst hatte, und ihn immer als Hogwarts' größten Idioten abgestempelt hatte. In der ersten Zeit hatte er sie wirklich nur ins Bett bekommen wollen, aber in ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte er sich strengstens zusammengerissen und seine Persönlichkeit verbessert.

„Potter?"

„Es tut mir Leid, James. Wirklich"

„Wenigstens kann ich dich jetzt auch so nennen!" Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich wieder.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!" Sie setzte ihren kämpferischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und ging in Position.

James ging in Verteidigungsposition.

Ein lauter Kampfschrei schallte durch den Raum, dann rannte sie wie der Blitz auf ihn zu und versuchte, ihn zu überwältigen. Doch sie hatte nicht mit James' Quidditchreflexen gerechnet, da er immer noch 2mal die Woche ausgiebig trainierte. Bevor sie überlegen konnte, was eigentlich passiert war, lag sie schon in unter ihm auf dem Bett. (A/N: Nein, es kommt jetzt kein Lemon )

„Ha!", rief er triumphierend. „Und jetzt wirst du schön mein braves Frauchen sein und mir was zu essen machen!"

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Du weißt doch, dass ich niemals brav sein kann!"

„Das weiß ich, aber es hat sich so süß angehört!", griente er.

„Ach komm, du hungriger Mann, ich koch' uns was!" Sie lachte laut und schlüpfte dann unter ihrem Gatten hervor.

/-/

Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezembers, bereits 10 Uhr, und Lily wankte schlaftrunken die Treppe hinunter. In letzter Zeit hatte sie viel geschlafen.

‚Wahrscheinlich die Hormone', dachte sie sich, ‚meine Tage sind sowieso schon längst überfällig!' In diesem Moment zog sich ihr Unterleib schmerzhaft zusammen. Lily krümmte sich auf den Stufen, aber sie stand noch aufrecht. So schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.

‚Na bitte, da kommen sie ja' Lily entspannte sich wieder, gähnte und meisterte auch die letzten Absätze.

Sie schlurfte um die Ecke und – erschrak fast zu Tode.

„Was ist denn hier los?", kreischte sie, als sie etwas erblickte, was sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, flower!", grinste James.

Er stand, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, auf einer Klappleiter und war gerade damit beschäftigt, goldene Kugeln an einen großen Tannenbaum zu hängen.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein Ehemann hier auf einer verrosteten Klappleiter steht, nur in seiner **Unterhose**, einen ca. 2,20m großen Baum schmückt, noch dazu mit Goldkugeln, stehe ich hier in meinem rosa Bademantel und schaue ihm dabei zu!" Ihre Stimme klang leicht sarkastisch.

„Gefällt dir etwas an diesem Bild nicht?" Er grinste noch immer.

„Ja!"

„Was denn?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Erstens: Kriegen wir Frühstück? Zweitens: Ich hasse Gold! Ich mag viel lieber Silber! Und Drittens: Diese Hose ist ja wohl überflüssig!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck kehrte sich in ein Lächeln um.

Er hüpfte von der Leiter herunter, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Um Madame's Fragen zu beantworten: Ja, Frühstück steht in der Küche, zweitens kann ich die Farbe beliebig ändern, und drittens: Diese Hose bleibt schön an, weil ich sonst nie fertig werde!"

„Dann gehe ich jetzt erstmal frühstücken. Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich muss hier fertig werden"

Lily schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Und wenn ich dir dann helfe?"

„Hm… In Ordnung. Gehen wir!"

Der Vormittag wurde recht lustig verbracht. Der Weihnachtsbaum wurde geschmückt, mit vielen Kerzen, Lametta und vielen Ketten. Während James in der Küche stand und seine Ente vorbereitete, packte Lily ihre Geschenke für ihn ein. Eine neue Uhr, zwei neue Krawatten und eine Konzertkarte verschwanden unter ihrem Geschenkpapier.

Am Nachmittag warteten die zwei auf die Dunkelheit. Die Stunden verstrichen. Es kam das alljährliche Weihnachtsmärchen „Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenputtel", das Lily über alles liebte. James meckerte über den „Kitsch" und den „Frauenkram", aber dann setzte er sich dann doch noch dazu. (A/N: Wer über den Film lästert, kriegt's mit mir zu tun! Das ist mein absolutes Lieblingsmärchen) Als es halb sieben war, holte James seine vollendete Ente aus dem Ofen. Sie war knusprig braun gebraten, trotzdem noch saftig und schwamm in einer Orangensauce mit Cointreau. Danach setzten sie sich an den Tisch und aßen gemeinsam. Zur Feier des Tages standen Kerzen auf dem Tisch, die auch entzündet waren.

Die Ente knackte im Mund, als Lily auf die Kruste biss.

„Und? Wie schmeckt sie?" James starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut, wer bist du, und was hast du mit meinem James angestellt?"

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass sie genial schmeckt" Er lehnte sich triumphierend in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja, sie schmeckt fantastisch, aber seit wann kannst du so gut kochen?"

„Tja, ich bin ein Naturtalent" Er zerstrubbelte sich die Haare.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, sie hasste es, wenn er das tat, weil er wie ein anormaler Macho wirkte.

„Können wir jetzt mal zum interessanten Teil des Abends kommen?", meckerte sie. „Essen können wir auch noch später!"

„Welcher interessante Teil? Ist es nicht interessant, mit zuzusehen, wie ich meine Haare in Ordnung bringe?" Er feixte und zerwuschelte sie erneut.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, du Wischmopp!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und wuschelte ihm ebenfalls durch die Haare.

Er kreischte und versuchte, die geordnete Unordnung wiederherzustellen.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an! Ich gehe jetzt meine Geschenke holen. Falls du irgendwann mit deiner Haarpracht fertig werden solltest, dann kannst du ja auch ins Wohnzimmer kommen" Sie schob den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging die Treppe hoch.

Lily wurde am Arm gepackt als sie sich gerade auf der vierten Stufe befand. Sie drehte sich um.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte er.

Sie war verdutzt.

„Wofür denn? Das war doch alles nur ein Witz" Sie lachte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Trotzdem", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Macht doch nichts" Sie wollte ihm einen Kuss aufdrücken, doch dann stutze sie. Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Alles drehte sich.

„Lily? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Er umfasste ihren Kopf.

„James? Ich glaub, ich falle…" Sie sprach nicht weiter, denn sie kippte nach hinten. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten.

„Geh nicht weg, ja? Geh bloß nicht weg, denn sonst…" Ihre Worte versiegten. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**Bin ich nicht fies? Ich bin fies! MUHAHAHAHA Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich updaten werde, aber ich bemühe mich natürlich, schnell zu sein. **

**HEAGDL**

**Inujeanne**


	14. Verzweiflung und das Ende?

**Sorry, ich war eine Woche in Marseille! Tut mir echt Leid, ich habe versucht, das Kapitel noch vorher fertigzustellen, aber es hat leider nicht geklappt, weil wir noch zwei Arbeiten geschrieben haben! Dafür ist hier das nächste chap! **

Kapitel 14: Verzweiflung und das Ende?

Piep… piep… piep…

Alles um sie herum war schwarz, nur dieses Geräusch war zu vernehmen.

Piep…piep…piep…

Wo war sie hier gelandet? Was war passiert?

Piep…piep…piep…

Ach ja… Weihnachten. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Danach konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Sie war fast gefallen…

Ob wohl alles in Ordnung war? Ging es James gut? Weihnachten war ruiniert…

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie starrte an die weiße Decke. Dieser Geruch, diese Atmosphäre… anscheinend war sie im St. Mungos. Neben ihr stand ein seltsames Gerät, das dauernd dieses Geräusch von sich gab. Es erinnerte sie an ein Muggelradio.

„Vielleicht ist das so was wie ein EKG", sagte Lily sich. Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine in weiß gekleidete Heilerin kam herein.

„Ah, Mrs. Potter, sie sind wach. Wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte die Heilerin tröstend.

„Ganz gut soweit" Lily erschrak vor ihrer eigenen Stimme. Sie klang zittrig und sehr unsicher.

„Wir haben bereits ihre Testergebnisse vorliegen. Alles ist in bester Ordnung" Die Frau lächelte sie an.

„Sagen sie sie nicht. Ich weiß es bereits. Aber könnten sie mir freundlicherweise sagen, welchen Tag wir heute haben und wie viel Uhr es ist"

„Natürlich. Wir haben heute den 25. Dezember und es ist genau 14:30 Uhr"

Die Heilerin stoppte, fuhr dann aber fort.

„… Verzeihen sie mir meine Neugier, aber woher wussten sie es?"

„Ach, das war mir schon völlig klar. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress und war komplett geschafft. Und da ist es ja völlig natürlich, dass ich mal umgekippt bin, außerdem bekomme ich meine Menstruation. Durch Stress kann so etwas ja verzögert werden" Lily lächelte die Heilerin an.

Die Dame in ihrem weißen Rock stutze.

„Aber ich habe etwas ganz anderes mitgeteilt bekommen, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, halte ich diese Möglichkeit für viel wahrscheinlicher"

Sie blickte auf ihr Klemmbrett.

Lily wunderte sich. Was konnte es denn sonst noch sein? Sie war immer völlig gesund gewesen, nur die Masern hatte sie überstanden, abgesehen von kleinen Erkältungen und Grippen natürlich.

Jetzt lächelte die Heilerin sie breit an.

„Können sie es sich denn gar nicht denken?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Können sie es nicht einfach sagen?', dachte sie etwas genervt.

„Etwas sehr Schönes. Sie werden sich bestimmt sehr freuen. Sie sind…"

Lily erstarrte. Nein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Oder doch? Sie hatte schon so lange gehofft… aber war es keine Lüge?

„Sind sie sich vollkommen sicher? Keine unsicheren Ergebnisse?"

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist vollkommen sicher. Mrs. Potter, ich darf sie beglückwünschen. Sie sind schwanger!"

Es bildeten sich Tränen in Lilys Augen. So lange schon hatte sie sehnsüchtig gehofft, gewartet und schon befürchtet… aber jetzt war es wahr geworden! Lily erwartete ein Baby. Bald waren sie zu dritt.

„Im wievielten Monat bin ich?", fragte sie, während sie sich eine Freudenträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Ende des ersten. Und bis jetzt ist alles in bester Ordnung"

„Was ist mit meinem Mann? Weiß er schon davon?"

Die Heilerin beruhigte sie.

„Nein, schließlich kann sich doch jeder normal entwickelte Mensch denken, dass ein werdender Vater es von der werdenden Mutter erfahren sollte. Soll ich ihn hereinschicken? Der Arme sitzt schon seit gestern Abend auf dem Flur und durfte aber noch nicht zu ihnen"

Lily überlegte. Es war lange her, dass sie über Kinder gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht hatte sich seine Meinung ja geändert, dachte Lily, und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen.

„Lassen sie mir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, ja? Dann schicken sie ihn bitte rein"

Ihr Gegenüber nickte und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

‚Was er wohl sagen wird? Er hat ja gesagt, dass er mal Kinder mit mir haben möchte, aber jetzt? ‚Später' hat er immer gesagt. Wann er wohl wollte? Ob es in Ordnung ist? Aber ich werde das Kind auf jeden Fall behalten, nein, ich könnte niemals unser beider Kind töten… Nein, auf keinen Fall, niemals'

Sie seufzte und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen.

Keine zwei Minuten klopfte es vorsichtig an der Tür, und ein schwarzer Haarbusch kam zum Vorschein.

James lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, als wüsste er nicht genau, was zu tun war. Lily setzte ein Lächeln auf und prompt erwiderte er es. Er schlüpfte um die Ecke, schloss die Tür und kam vorsichtig näher.

„Ich beiße nicht, und todkrank bin ich auch nicht", sagte Lily, als er sich immer noch nicht traute, sich ihr vollständig zu nähern.

Das vertrieb seine Angst ein bisschen, und er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.

„War das alles?"

Sie griff sich seinen Kopf und küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich. Er löste sich von ihr, und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, starrte er sie an und setzte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Liebling, ich weiß, du willst wissen, was mit mir los ist. Aber ich bin selber noch so geschockt, dass ich es dir noch nicht sagen kann. Du musst bitte noch ein bisschen Geduld haben. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, eigentlich ist alles in Ordnung", seufzte sie.

„Aber wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann kannst du mir es doch sagen", stieß James hervor.

„Bitte versuch doch, mich zu verstehen", bat Lily, „es ist nicht alles in Ordnung, aber es ist auch nicht besonders schlimm"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt irgendwie unlogisch, was du da sagst..."

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß" Sie massierte sich die Stirn.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich besser noch etwas alleine lassen"

Damit stand er wortlos auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch sofort sagen... Ach, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll...'

„James? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", rief sie noch schnell hinter ihm her.

„Ja?"

„Könntest du Remus holen, wenn er Zeit hat?"

„Natürlich... wenn du lieber mit ihm redest" Er spuckte die Worte wie Gift und Galle aus.

„Ach, und Schatz? Frohe Weihnachten" Sie lächelte ihn an, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht erwidern würde.

Er tat es auch nicht, sondern schloss wortlos die Tür.

/-/

Es klingelte an der Tür.

Remus wunderte sich. Wer sollte denn das sein? Eigentlich erwartete er jetzt keinen Besuch. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und öffnete die Tür. Er war hocherfreut, einen seiner besten Freunde zu erblicken.

„James! Was machst du denn hier?"

Er sagte nichts, sondern kam wortlos herein.

Remus schloss die Tür und folgte ihm wortlos ins Wohnzimmer.

„Willst du 'nen Whiskey?", fragte Remus, als er James auf der Couch sitzen sah.

Er nickte.

Remus schenkte zwei Gläser voll und reichte eins davon seinem besten Freund, der komplett aufgelöst auf dem Sofa saß.

„Alles okay?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Lily möchte dich sehen", antwortete James.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?"

„Sie liegt im St. Mungos. Dritte Etage, Zimmer 376. Kann ich solange hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin gleich zurück"

Damit schnappte Remus seine Jacke und apparierte.

/-/

Es vergingen Stunden, bis Remus endlich da war, so schien es Lily.

In der Zwischenzeit war eine Heilerin vorbeigekommen und hatte sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt, außerdem hatte sie gesagt, dass Lily in ein paar Stunden entlassen werden könne.

Für Lily waren es fast die Glocken zum Paradies, als es an der Tür klopfte und Remus den Raum betrat, denn dadurch musste die überbesorgte Frau ihren Redeschwall aus guten Ratschlägen unterbrechen.

Er schob sich einen Stuhl neben Lilys Bett, legte seine Jacke über die Lehne und begann ohne Pause sofort, sie auszufragen.

„Also, was ist hier los? Wir haben einen Tag nach Weihnachten und eigentlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, an so einem Tag meinen besten Freund völlig aufgelöst und einem Selbstmordversuch nicht so fern bei mir auftauchen sehe, noch dazu, dass er mir mitteilt, dass seine Frau, ebenfalls eine meiner besten Freunde, im Krankenhaus liegt" Er holte Luft.

„Remus… es ist alles anders, als ihr eigentlich denkt", seuftze Lily. „Es ist nur so schwer zu erklären… und ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!"

Remus trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum.

„Könntest du dich bitte ein bisschen beeilen und die ganze Sache endlich erzählen, damit ich endlich weiß, warum James gleich aus dem Fenster springt und ihr beiden schon wieder auseinander seid?"

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ok, ich fang an."

„Dann tu es auch wirklich", er wurde nun wirklich sauer.

„Also… die Sache ist…"

„Ja?", hakte Remus ungeduldig nach.

Sie stieß die Luft komplett wieder aus.

„Ich kanns nicht sagen!"

„Jetzt mach schon, oder ich verschwinde wieder von hier!", brüllte Remus.

„VERDAMMT, ICH BIN SCHWANGER!", schrie Lily zurück.

Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Das… ändert die Sache ein wenig" Remus' Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich ein ein breites Grinsen.

„Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er umarmte sie.

„Aber jetzt zu James. Was ist denn mit ihm? Freut er sich denn gar nicht?"

„Er weiß es ja noch gar nicht" Sie schlug die Augen nieder.

Remus Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Es ist doch von ihm, oder nicht?"

„Was denkst du von mir? Natürlich ist es von ihm!" Lily wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

„Warum zögerst du dann noch? Warum hast du solche Angst?"

Eine Träne bahnte sich einen Weg auf Lilys Wange herunter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber… was ist, wenn er es nicht will?", schluchzte sie.

„Lily, jetzt wirst du unvernünftig. Hat dir noch keiner gesagt, dass James seit der vierten Klasse davon gesprochen hat, dass er später mal Kinder mit dir haben wolle? Dann wird es jetzt höchste Zeit dafür"

Sie blickte auf.

„Ist das wahr?"

„Natürlich. Habe ich dich schon jemals angelogen?", sagte Remus und lächelte.

„Nein" Lily wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass ich James jetzt Bescheid gebe, und dass ihr dann endlich nach Hause geht. Es gibt viel zu besprechen"

/-/

Der Holzboden knarrte, als James und Lily gleichzeitig in ihren Flur apparierten. Seit er sie aus dem St. Mungos abgeholt hatte, hatte keiner ein Wort gesprochen. Sie hatten sich angeschwiegen, und weil James die Initative nicht ergriff, anscheinend nicht ergreifen wollte, war Lily komplett verunsichert. Sie holte tief Luft.

‚Lily Potter, sei einmal in deinem Leben mutig!'

„James, können wir reden?" Sie stieß die Worte so schnell wie möglich hervor, nur, um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Wieso? Ich denke, du hast schon genug mit Remus geredet. Anscheinend bin ich dir ja nicht mehr gut genug", spottete er.

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Aber es tut mir doch Leid. Ich will mich doch entschuldigen und dir alles erzählen. Wie kann ich das tun, wenn du mir keine Chance gibst?", schluchzte Lily.

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Ach, und was ist mit mir? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich verletzt hast. Ich habe auch Gefühle", antwortete er.

„Das weiß ich doch. Dein Schmerz ist auch mein Schmerz. Ich habe mir selber einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen, als ich dich fortgeschickt habe. Ich habe nur nach einer vorläufigen Fluchtmöglichkeit gesucht, ich wollte nur vor der Wahrheit weglaufen"

Die Tränen rannen unaufhörlich.

Er antwortete nicht.

Sie trat nah an ihn heran und lehnte ihre Stirn an seinen breiten Rücken. Er ließ es zu.

„Die Wahrheit ist doch nur…"

Seine Muskeln spannten sich in seinem gesamten Körper an.

‚Jetzt kneif' bloß nicht. Du hast nur diese eine Chance. Oder willst du ihn für immer verlieren? Du weißt genau, wenn du es jetzt nicht versuchst, wird auf jeden Fall gehen. Wenn du es ihm sagst, bleibt vielleicht noch ein Fetzen Hoffnung übrig, dass er dir verzeiht. Also, nicht zögern!'

3…

„James…"

2…

„Ich"

1…

„bin"

0!

„schwanger"

Er drehte sich nicht um. Kein Wort, nicht einmal ein Zucken. Sie krallte ihre Hände in sein T-Shirt und schluchzte.

**Was für ein Cliffhanger! Mann, bin ich fies! Lol Aber ich muss ja schließlich sichergehen, dass meine Story noch weitergelesen wird. Und es gibt nur eine Fortsetzung, wenn ich mindestens fünf reviews für dieses Kapitel kriege! Sonst geht's nicht weiter, und ich bin eine Person, die ihre Versprechen hält. Danke an alle reviewer des letzten Kapitels!**


	15. Versöhnung!

**Kapitel 15 ist da! Und die Kapitel zu schreiben wird immer schwieriger, also werde ich diese FF schnell abschließen, um dann mit einer neuen raus zu kommen! Aber vielleicht mit einer kleinen Pause dazwischen, oder ich werde die FF fertig stellen und dann erst reinstellen, damit ich euch auch mal zappeln lassen kann, aber das nächste chap schon fertig habe! Mal gucken…**

**Hehe, das hat ja wunderbar mit dem reviewn geklappt. Whoosh – da warens acht. Ich glaub, das muss ich mal öfters machen! Lol**

**Hinoto: danke, danke, ich weiß das selber! **

**RavenSahra: tja… that's me! lach aber ich lieebe meine Cliffhanger! fieslach **

**Anni: natürlich schreib ich weiter, das war doch nur ne finte! teuflischlach **

Kapitel 15: Versöhnung!

Nur die Uhr tickte. Ansonsten herrschte absolute Stille, nur unterbrochen durch ein gelegentliches Schluchzen Lilys.

„Warum hast du mir so etwas angetan?", fragte James leise.

„Du hättest uns viel ersparen können. Glaubst du, mir hätte es nichts ausgemacht, dass ich nur die zweite Geige war? Wir sind verheiratet, Lily. Und eigentlich sollten wir uns gegenseitig blind vertrauen, sonst hat eine Beziehung keine Zukunft. Eigentlich hätte ich es doch als erster erfahren sollen, ich denke ja mal, dass Remus es schon weiß. Ich bin schließlich der Vater und du solltest mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht habe und dass alles durch diese drei Worte sofort verflogen gewesen wäre. Stattdessen kann ich mich jetzt kaum freuen, und ich bin sicher, dir geht es genauso. Und Weihnachten hätte durch diese Neuigkeit perfekt sein können"

Er machte eine Pause, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte:

„Tu so etwas nie wieder!"

James' Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich.

„Und jetzt lass uns davon aufhören. Du weißt, dass wir heute noch bei meinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen sind, oder geht es dir noch zu schlecht? Wenn du dich noch zu instabil fühlst, dann können wir auch absagen"

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Aber sollen wir es jetzt schon sagen?" Lily lächelte tapfer und wischte sich schnell eine Träne von der Wange.

Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich würde es vorerst noch geheim halten, bis wir beide auch damit klarkommen"

„Ja, du hast Recht", stimmte Lily ihm zu, allerdings nicht ohne einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen"

„Was habe ich angerichtet? Werden wir irgendwann wieder so wie früher sein können?", fragte sie sich.

/-/

Weihnachten war vorüber, und es ging auf Silvester zu. Der kleine Ort war komplett eingeschneit, überall lag eine dicke Schneedecke. Im Hause der Potters (junior) brannte der kleine Ofen im Wohnzimmer, und der Schein des Feuers breitete sich im Raum aus. Es war kuschelig warm und James saß mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa. Neben ihm stand ein Teller mit Weihnachtsplätzchen, der sich mit der Zeit immer mehr leerte. Lily hatte sich an den Tisch zurückgezogen, mit einem Kreuzworträtselheft, aber sie beachtete es kaum. Seit einer Dreiviertelstunde ging das nun schon so. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Seit dem Vorfall am ersten Feiertag hatten Lily und James kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Nur die nötigsten Sachen wurden ausgetauscht. Die frühere Vertrautheit und Zärtlichkeit war komplett verschwunden. Es schmerzte beide sehr, auch wenn es keiner zugeben wollte. Nur von ihr kam ab und zu ein sehnsüchtiger und trauriger Blick, die James alle auffing. Er behandelte sie nüchtern, wie ein lebloses Stück. Aber er durfte nicht nachlassen. Auch wenn er ihr im Innersten schon längst verziehen hatte, verbot ihm sein Stolz, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

‚Ich darf jetzt nicht aufgeben! Sie braucht anscheinend noch Zeit um alles zu realisieren, außerdem hat sie sich noch nicht einmal richtig entschuldigt. Es wäre falsch, mich für mein Benehmen zu rechtfertigen, denn ich habe keinen Fehler begangen, auch wenn es hart klingt'

Er rang mit seinem Gewissen, aber sein Verstand behielt die Oberhand.

Das Feuer knisterte und der Haufen der rotschwarzen Glut fiel ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen. Lily holte einmal tief Luft und klappte ihr Heft zu.

„Wir müssen reden", stieß sie hervor.

James blickte von seinem Roman auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Seine Brille war ihm ein Stück die Nase heruntergerutscht und Lily kam es so vor, als säße Adonis persönlich auf ihrem Sofa, so unwiderstehlich sah er gerade für sie aus.

„Wir müssen dringend reden. So kann das nicht weitergehen, oder ich gehe noch kaputt. Seit vier Tagen haben wir kaum ein Wort gewechselt, das ertrage ich einfach nicht! Ich weiß, dass ich mich komplett falsch verhalten habe, dass ich dir mehr vertrauen sollte, und dass ich total bescheuert auf die Nachricht reagiert habe. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich werde auch dafür geradestehen. Es war falsch von mir, nicht sofort mit dir zu reden. Es tut mir Leid, James"

Lily war nur froh, dass es endlich heraus war.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, verdammt!" Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas so bereut wie das hier!"

Er schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Und wie lösen wir unser Problem?"

„Du könntest endlich mal sagen, dass du mir verziehen hast, und außerdem könnte ich im Moment gut eine Umarmung und einen Kuss gebrauchen, schließlich musste ich seit 4 Tagen ohne auskommen"

„Tja…"

Er stand von der Couch auf, ging zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie.

„Mal sehen, eine Umarmung lässt sich einrichten"

Lily wurde von ihm auf seinen Schoß gezogen, und er legte seine Arme um sie.

„Ein Kuss noch gerade so…"

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Und das mit dem Verzeihen…"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„… aber das habe ich doch schon längst getan"

Lily brach in Tränen aus.

„Aber aber… sind wir aber heute emotional", sagte er, als sie an seiner Schulter schluchzte.

Sie nahm ihren Kopf ruckartig hoch.

„An was liegt das denn wohl?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Dann denk mal nach!"

„Hm… werde ich wirklich Vater?"

„Wirklich" Sie lächelte.

„Ist das auch sicher?"

„Hundertprozentig"

„Und wann kriegen wir unseren Sohn?"

„Tja… Moment mal… woher willst du denn wissen, dass es ein Sohn wird?" Entrüstet stemmte sie ihre Hände in ihre Seiten.

Er grinste breit.

„Das nennt man männliche Intuition!" (I/N: Wenn die Männer so was hätten, dann sähe die Welt schon besser aus! Lol)

„Aber wenn du dich mit deiner männlichen Intuition nun täuschst und wir hinterher eine Tochter haben?"

„Ja dann… müssen wir eben so lange weiter machen, bis mindestens ein Sohn dabei herauskommt!"

„Und ich soll dir dann alle Kinder gebären oder was?", lachte Lily.

„Klar!", lachte James zurück.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und schaute ihm tief in seine rehbraunen Augen.

„Fangen wir erst mal mit einem an, ok?", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn innig.

/-/

Die Morgensonne stahl sich durch einen Spalt der Gardinen und warf einen Lichtfleck genau auf James' Auge.

‚Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee!', dachte er sich und blinzelte.

Nachdem ihm nachts seine Decke abhanden gekommen war und er zu faul gewesen war, um sie wieder aufzuheben, hatte er sich kurzerhand mit unter Lilys Decke gekuschelt, sich von hinten an sie angeschmiegt und eine Hand unter ihren Schlafanzug auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Letzterer war mittlerweile schon stark gewölbt, und langsam zwickten auch die Hosenbünde.

Der Winter war gerade in den letzten Zügen, einzelne Flecken harten und dreckigen Schnees lagen noch auf den Wiesen, aber die würde die Märzsonne in wenigen Tagen wegschmelzen. Der Winter war lang und hart gewesen, genauso wie die damalige Situation. Mehrere Todesserangriffe hatte es gegeben, viele Menschen waren verletzt und getötet worden, Zauberer sowie auch Muggel. Die gesamte magische Bevölkerung schien aufzuatmen, als die Sonne wieder hinter ihrem dichten, grauen Wolkenvorhang zutage kam und die dicke Schneedecke sich in Eiswasser verwandelte.

„Lily?", fragte er verschlafen in das sonnendurchflutete Zimmer.

Da merkte er etwas an seinem Bauch. Seine Frau räkelte sich und kuschelte sich dann noch tiefer unter ihre Bettdecke.

Er betrachtete liebevoll ihr zerwuscheltes rotes Haar, dass wie ein Feuerkranz um ihren Kopf lag, dann rieb er mit seiner Wange an ihrer Schläfe entlang, küsste sie auf die Stirn und murmelte:

„Flower, wir müssen aufstehen und arbeiten"

Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und brummte:

„Ich will nicht"

„Ich ja auch nicht, aber es ist wichtig"

Stille. Dann:

„Jamie?"

„Jaah?", seufzte er. Er wusste genau, wenn dieser ihm so verhasste Spitzname fiel, dann wollte sie irgendwas.

Zwei grüne verschlafene Augen tauchten über der Decke auf.

„Machst du dann Frühstück?"

„Aber nur weil du es bist!" Dass er sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte, war ihm schon vorher bewusst gewesen.

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze, die mittlerweile auch wieder aufgetaucht war, und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett.

/-/

„Morgen Lily, Morgen James", begrüßte sie der Abteilungsleiter.

„Es gibt viel zu tun, also frisch ans Werk!", motivierte er sie.

"Ja ja, schon klar", maulte Lily.

James schob sie am verdutzten Mr. Richards vorbei und formte mit den Lippen: "Stimmungsschwankungen"

Mr. Richards runzelte die Stirn.

"Was hast du da gesagt, James? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? STIMMUNGSSCHWANKUNGEN?"

Der Leiter lachte und ging wieder zurück in sein Büro.

James schaffte es noch gerade so, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, als das Donnerwetter losbrach.

"STIMMUNGSSCHWANKUNGEN!"

Er seufzte. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

"Ich habe keine Stimmungsschwankungen! Ich will nur nicht arbeiten! Heute habe ich keine Lust! Stimmungsschwankungen, pah! Da kennst du mich aber schlecht!"

"Ja, mein Schatz, aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass du in letzter Zeit... sagen wir... emotionaler bist als sonst"

"EMOTIONALER? Wie, emotionaler?"

"Vielleicht war das das falsche Wort, eher,... empfindlicher" James war sich nicht sicher, wohin das alles führen sollte.

"JETZT BIN ICH AUCH NOCH EMPFINDLICH? DAS IST MIR ZUVIEL! ICH GEHE!"

Sie wollte aus der Tür stürmen, doch James stand immer noch davor und hielt den Griff fest.

"Whoa, whoa! Halt, Lily!" Er fasste sie am Bauch.

Zu seiner Verwunderung verzog sie das Gesicht und ließ ein Keuchen hören.

"Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern fasste sich an den Bauch und krümmte sich.

"Gib mir mal deine Hand!", keuchte sie und riss die Augen auf.

Er fragte sich nur noch, was hier gerade los war, reichte ihr aber wortlos seine Hand.

Sie ergriff sie und legte sie an ihren Bauch.

Da war irgendetwas. Konnte das...

James grinste. "Ist es das wovon ich denke, dass es das ist...?"

Sie entspannte sich wieder und lächelte unsicher.

"Ich glaube schon"

**Nächstes chap fertig! Es werden doch mehr, als ich beabsichtigt hatte, aber ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm. **

**Also, weil das beim letzten chap ja so gut geklappt hat, möchte ich jetzt mindestens acht reviews haben! Wir wollen uns ja langsam steigern! lol Und bei so vielen Klicks kann man das ja auch wohl erwarten! **

**Liebe Grüße, **

**eure **

**Inujeanne**


	16. Hier stimmt was nicht!

**A/N: Ich gehöre echt in den Staub. Dass ich für so ein Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe… ich bin echt das Letzte. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß damit! Und nicht erschrecken, wenn es euch erst etwas seltsam vorkommt, es ist nur ein Lückenfüller!!**

Kapitel 16: Hier stimmt was nicht!

Das Thermometer zeigte 17 Grad. Der April neigte sich dem Ende zu und der blaue Streifen auf der Wetterskala stieg auch immer höher. Es war ein sonniger Donnerstag und Lily und James hatten sich heute den Nachmittag frei genommen. Die Todesserangriffe hatten sich vermehrt, die letzten Wochen waren stressig und voll gestopft mit Einsätzen, (von denen Lily mittlerweile ausgeschlossen war) Bürokrempel und Teambesprechungen gewesen. Da der Stress beiden auf die Laune, Gesundheit und körperliche Verfassung schlug, hatten sie beschlossen, endlich einen Besuch hinter sich zu bringen, der schon vor Monaten hätte fällig sein müssen.

„Kommst du endlich?", fragte James ungeduldig. Er stand im Flur, hatte bereits seit etwa einer halben Stunde seine Jacke an und wartete auf seine Frau, die nach seiner Meinung schon viel zu spät war. Es war der zweite Termin beim „Untersuchungsmuggel", so wie James Lilys Frauenarzt nannte. Er hasste Arzttermine auch in der Zaubererwelt und versuchte immer, sich davor zu drücken. Das letzte Mal war er erfolgreich davongekommen, weil er eine dringende Besprechung im Büro hatte. Lily hatte sich deswegen mit Kate begnügt, die extrem stolz darauf war, ihre Freundin begleiten zu dürfen. Doch diesmal war ihm die Ausrede nicht gelungen und, wie er sich selber eingestehen musste, war er selber höchst gespannt, denn heute sollte der berühmt berüchtigte Ultraschall gemacht werden.

„Schatz, das fragst du mich jetzt schon ewig. Der Termin ist erst um halb vier, falls du dich daran erinnern kannst, und nach meiner Uhr ist es erst kurz vor drei!"

„Ja, aber wir müssen doch noch hinkommen und du hast gesagt, man soll immer etwas früher da sein!", argumentierte James.

„Wie lange braucht man wohl, um von hier nach London zu apparieren?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Ihr Kopf tauchte oben an der Treppe auf.

„Du weißt doch, dass du nicht apparieren sollst!"

„Dann nehmen wir Flohpulver!"

„Aber hat der Untersuchungsmuggel denn einen Kamin? Die kennen so etwas doch gar nicht!"

„Jaaah", seufzte Lily, „aber wir können in den Tropfenden Kessel flohen und dann zum Arzt laufen, das ist nicht weit"

„Tja, aaaber wenn man deine Geschwindigkeit bedenkt, hätten wir schon lange losflohen müssen, denn die Schnellste bist du auch nicht mehr" Er hatte seinen Grund gefunden und triumphierte.

Oben an der Treppe gab Lily schon innerlich nach. Sie wusste genau, dass sie nichts mehr ausrichten konnte und sich fügen musste. Außerdem fand sie es süß, wenn er wieder überbesorgt war. In letzter Zeit allerdings wurde es etwas lästig.

Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und sah James mit dem Fuß trippelnd am Treppenende warten.

„Siehst du? Schon alleine für die Treppe brauchst du über 16 Sekunden!"

Lily rollte mit den Augen, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und folgte ihrem Mann zum Kamin. Die grünen Flammen züngelten aus der Öffnung hervor und trugen sie mit viel Dreck und Staub nach London.

/-/

„Mrs. Potter bitte zum Ultraschall in Raum 4!", kam die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

James, der unruhig mit den Händen auf sein Bein trommelte und sich durch Frauenmagazine ablenken wollte, sprang erleichtert auf.

„Das sind wir!"

„Ja, ja" Ruhig legte Lily die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch zurück und erhob sich. „Keine Panik, der Arzt wird sowieso noch nicht da sein"

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte er aufgebracht und zog sie ungeduldig mit sich.

Aber es trat das ein, was Lily erwartet hatte. Weitere Minuten verstrichen, bis der Arzt endlich den Raum betrat und sich die Gummihandschuhe überstreifte.

„So, dann wollen wir mal nachgucken, nicht wahr?" Er ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören.

Lily legte sich auf die Liege und wartete ab. Der Doktor blätterte durch ihre Akte, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Sie haben aber lange gewartet", sagte er.

Lily warf einen Seitenblick auf James, der genau wusste, was sie meinte. Schließlich hatte er den Termin immer und immer wieder mit derselben Begründung verschoben.

„Es gab so viel zu tun und die Zeit verstrich viel zu schnell. Deshalb konnten wir erst jetzt kommen"

Im Inneren war James hoch erleichtert, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

„Tja, dann wollen wir mal loslegen. Bitte machen sie ihren Bauch frei, und dann nicht erschrecken!"

Trotz der Vorwarnung zuckte Lily zusammen, als der Arzt die kühle Paste auf ihrem Bauch verstrich.

Missmutig betrachtete James das Geschehen. Schließlich war es hier seine Lily, an der hier Hand angelegt wurde. Des Arztes Hand auf ihrem Bauch fand er auch nicht besonders erfreulich.

„Tja, tja, das sieht ja ganz gut aus. Im wievielten Monat sind sie jetzt, Mrs. Potter?"

„Ende des fünften", antwortete Lily und lächelte glücklich.

„Möchten sie denn auch wissen, was es wird?", fragte der Arzt gespannt.

„Das brauchen wir nicht mehr, ich weiß schon, dass ich einen Sohn bekomme", brummte James aus der Ecke.

Lily prustete los.

„Nein, wir wissen es noch nicht, das ist nur seine Wunschvorstellung, und ja, ich möchte es gerne wissen", lachte sie.

Das Gerät fuhr über ihren Bauch und der Mediziner betrachtete den Bildschirm.

„Soweit ich das hier erkennen kann…" Er machte eine Pause und schob seinen Kopf weiter an den Monitor heran.

„… bekommen sie eine Tochter. Natürlich ist immer ein gewisses Risiko bei solchen Vorhersagen dabei, aber ich darf behaupten, dass es heute relativ sicher ist"

„Oooh", tröstete Lily James spöttisch, „du hast also doch noch eine Chance auf deinen Sohn"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

James grummelte nur und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

/-/

„Ach, komm schon, Schatz. So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", sagte Lily, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel machten.

„Du verstehst das nicht", maulte James.

„Ich verstehe das schon. Du bist sauer, weil es doch ein Mädchen wird", kicherte Lily und freute sich insgeheim, weil sie doch ein Mädchen erwartete.

„Glaub mir, deswegen nicht und sauer bin ich gar nicht", brummte er.

„Doch, bist du. Gib es einfach zu, es ist ja nicht schlimm"

„Ich bin nicht sauer! Und schlimm ist es auch nicht"

„Ja dann hat es sich ja erledigt"

Sie waren am Tropfenden Kessel angelangt und öffneten die Tür.

„Wollen wir noch was trinken oder gehen wir gleich nach Hause?", fragte Lily.

Er antwortete nicht, was in diesem Fall ja auch eine Antwort war.

„Auch eine Antwort", seufzte Lily, grüßte kurz Tom, den Wirt und stieg dann in den Kamin.

Die Flammen züngelten auf und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie über und über mit Ruß und Staub bedeckt wieder im eigenen Wohnzimmer. Sie hustete, stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Baby!", trällerte es auf einmal.

Sie sah auf und erblickte Sirius, der über und über strahlend im Wohnzimmer stand. In seiner Hand hielt er eine große Sektflasche.

„Das müssen wir feiern!"

Lily lachte und erklärte ihm nochmals, dass sie das Kind erst Ende Juli bekommen würde.

„Egal, ich will jetzt feiern, und deshalb wird auch gefeiert!"

In diesem Moment stürzte James aus dem Kamin, ebenfalls mit Ruß und Staub übersät. Er nieste und richtete sich auf. Bei Sirius' Anblick stutzte er.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Euch gratulieren", trällerte Sirius noch einmal.

„Zu was denn?"

„Na, zum zukünftigen Sohn!"

„Pah", stieß James aus, „von wegen"

„Moment… wird es etwa ein Mädchen?" Sirius' Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen"

„Ach, Prongs, das ist ja noch viel besser, dann wird das Erbe der Marauder in der weiblichen Linie fortgesetzt" Er jauchzte und fiel seinem alten Freund um den Hals.

James brummte nur.

Lily hatte das Geschehen mit misstrauischem Blick begutachtet.

„Schatz, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie, „Ich kann es ja verstehen, wenn du lieber einen Sohn gehabt hättest, aber wir reden hier schließlich über unser Kind, und solltest du dich da nicht freuen, egal was es wird?"

„Ich freu' mich ja, das musst du mir glauben… aber ich bin auch sauer", gab er zu.

„Warum?"

James seufzte.

„Ich hab' mit Sirius gewettet"

Nun wurde Lily einiges klarer.

„Ich vermute mal, du hast gewettet, dass es ein Sohn wird, und Sirius meinte wahrscheinlich, es könnte nur ein Mädchen werden", kicherte sie.

„Schlimmer" Er massierte sich die Stirn.

„Sirius hat gesagt, dass ich nur ein Mädchen ‚zustande kriegen' würde und dann habe ich gesagt, wenn es ein Mädchen würde, würde ich das Kinderzimmer eigenhändig babyrosa streichen und mit vielen Rüschen einrichten"

Lily prustete laut los.

„Ach, Prongs, das war nur ein Scherz, lass mal gut sein. Ist doch nur wichtig, dass mein Patenkind gesund auf die Welt kommt"

„Schön dass du schon weißt, Sirius, dass du Pate wirst und wir noch nicht", sagte James sarkastisch.

„Außerdem, was gesagt ist, wird getan"

Doch seine Frau erhob Einspruch.

„Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun. Ich verbiete ein Zimmer in schweinchenrosa", sagte Lily gebieterisch.

„Wieso?"

„Das beißt sich mit meinen Haaren!!!"

/-/

„Tja, dass wäre dann auch geklärt", meinte Lily abends vorm Schlafengehen.

„Was wäre dann auch geklärt?", wiederholte James und legte seine Hose zusammen.

„Kein Zimmer in rosa"

„Das ist ja auch gut so. Ich hasse rosa!"

„Na, da sind wir uns ja einig. Was hältst du von grün?"

„Bloß nicht", erwiderte er. „Zu… grün eben!"

„Was ist mit gelb?"

„Besser als grün. …doch, das würde mir gefallen, glaube ich"

„Tja, dann wird es wohl gelb. Gute Nacht, mein Schatz"

Lily knipste die Lampe aus.

**A/N: Danke noch mal an alle reviewer des letzten Kapitels: MyLoveisyourLove, Stella Mirrow, anni, hinoto, RavenSahra, etuaip, APWBDumbledore, Hermine Potter und Lily Summer. Kekse und ein „Merci" () für euch alle!!! **


End file.
